


The Creeps

by Celeste_030



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: Jack喜欢和特战队长Rumlow一起工作。Jack喜欢和冬日战士一起工作。Jack不喜欢和特战队长Rumlow和冬日战士同时一起工作。警告：含类似真实的性虐待的描述，恐同言语，各种粗口，情感操控，内在恐同。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Creeps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558624) by [Chianine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chianine/pseuds/Chianine). 



****任务时间：2011-2012** **

****2011年12月13日** **

Rollins重重地呼出一口气。在Brock在便利店里（可能是撒尿）的时间里，他已经给油缸加满了油，擦了挡风玻璃，然后又浪费了五分钟坐在车里等他。他调整了一下后视镜，以便不用伸长脖子就能看到坐在后座的士兵，后者立刻就看过来了。

“在后面做什么呢？”

士兵看上去很迷茫：“我什么都没做。”

Rollins翻了个白眼：“我向上帝发誓，你们两个……”

Rumlow从便利店的前面出来，跳着钻进了车后座。

“咋了？”Rollins对着后视镜说道，“你要坐后面？这是啥——天杀的计程车吗？”

“我想坐哪儿就坐哪儿！怎么，你怕会寂寞吗？”

“随便你，耶稣基督啊……”Rollins发动引擎，开车上公路，听着薯片袋被拉扯、和撕开糖果包装的声音。这绝对不止一张嘴在后面吃东西。

“Brock——你没给他任何那些垃圾吧？”管他队不队长的，Rumlow才是那个经常需要别人提醒规矩的人，无论是什么任务。

“这家伙都乖乖地坐了两天了，你不认为值得奖赏他一点洋葱圈和士力架吗？”

Rollins瞥了一眼后视镜，确信他看到冬日战士在咀嚼着，一脸愧疚地回视。“你知道他不应该吃那些！他在过去五十年内都没有吃过正常的食物！”

“嘿，”Brock开口，朝前靠了过来，“别忘了谁才是这辆林肯里的老大，而且这也不是这个人吃过的第一根士力架，我说的对吧，娃娃脸？”

“这不是我吃过的第一根士力架。”

“看，他甚至还记得。”

“听着，我不管谁是这辆车里的老大，如果他在后座拉了或者吐了我是不会去清理的。”

“放轻松。我很惊讶，有那么大根棍子粘着你的屁股你居然还能开车。”

看，这就是问题所在。即使对资产的使用的指示和限制都非常的明确，除了Brock以外没有人会蠢到去冒险违反它们。然后Jack就不得不在做简报的时候撒谎作掩护，还要在他每次提醒Rumlow在想着和资产打闹、带资产去酒吧、教资产脏话、或是让资产去看恐怖电影时要三思的时候听他甩出‘谁才是老大’的牌。现在他们要把糖果加到账单上了。

现在是黄昏，Jack又看了一眼后视镜之后就几乎移不开眼，他想看看冬兵对那些零食的接受能力怎样。他如果不想要零食的话，Jack是不会惊讶的（没人比这混蛋更爱那些规矩了），他在吃只不过是因为他的管理员要他这么做。他看着冬兵张大嘴，转向Brock，后者用两根手指夹着什么放到了他的嘴里， _ _一直到最里面__ ，然后用同一只手去把嘴闭上，然后在他挚爱的好孩子的颧骨上拍了拍。

不用说，Jack绝对不会相信他所看到的。他一直看着镜子，看看那一幕会不会再发生一遍。冬兵把东西吞了下去，然后再次张开嘴等待投喂。这回Brock用零食戏弄着他，强迫他用嘴去追，然后才让他抓住手腕把零食吃下去。Brock的手指在冬兵吃零食的时候消失在他的嘴里，很显然这一点问题都没有，因为他的手指头上有个伤口。

“耶稣基督啊，Brock！后面在干什么啊？怎……你在喂他吗？像是，用手？”

“对啊，所以呢？”

Jack不敢相信他要解释为什么这特么的很奇怪。“他就不能自己吃吗？”

“你才是那个会对车里一团糟叽叽歪歪的人，所以我就想着帮他咯（give him a hand）。”

“随你，兄弟。只是，也许你应该考虑养只狗或者猫或者什么……”

“嘿，操你的，浑球！”那不是Rumlow‘瞎几把嚷嚷’的声线，而是他‘已经准备好开打即使对方是正在驾驶自己身处那辆车的司机’的声线，“或者你应该注意看路而不是后视镜，那么我们也许在去到实验室之前不会先因为操蛋的交通事故死在路上！”

Jack知道他最好不要回嘴，只照着所说的做，即使每一次从后面传来吃东西/拆包装的声音都会让他神经过敏。

当一阵稳定的咀嚼声响开始从他耳朵后面响起，Jack又偷偷地快速看了一眼后视镜，冬兵就坐在那里，直得跟块板子似的，缓慢又大声地嚼着一包洋葱圈。Brock就在他旁边，注视着他，他的手腕搭在资产的肩膀上，手指先是穿过它的发丝，之后是后颈，然后是耳廓。

搞毛啊……

****任务时间：2012-2013** **

Jack喜欢听那些关于冬日战士的惊悚八卦。Romanov声称他射了她一枪，而她是对的。其他人声称看到他在一个卧底任务上，Jack知道那完全是胡说八道。没人知道Hydra还存在，所以人们编造了关于他就职生涯的各种说法，从苏维埃（真的）到朝鲜（假的），到Donald Trump（真的）还有光照会（这玩意儿甚至都不存在）。其他滑稽的说法是关于他为什么会被叫做冬日战士。有些有半个脑子的人已经想到是他必须来回进出于冷藏柜，但大多数人把这归结于他那冷酷无情的手段。这些人都没有见过他吃洋葱圈，或者是在他因为太害怕不敢去请求上厕所以至于尿了自己一身之后处理过他。

他被叫作冬日战士的真正原因既简单又无聊，因为他是在十月份到一月份之间出来活动的。有时候在十月份，Jack和Brock就会开始被Pierce叫去讨论管理冬兵的任务，而Brock每次都自愿接手这个该死的烫手山芋。

在周六，他们要伏击一个癌症研究员，他们血洗了他的家，把死了的男孩租客从床上拖出来。Jack可以处理政治暗杀，但这摊破事让他感到恶心。Pierce只需要一个管理员，而Jack很高兴Brock自己跳了进去——尤其是在Pierce告诉他们这不止一天，而且有人需要和冬兵一起待在酒店之后——即使是Pierce也因为Brock的热情提高了警觉。

在癌症研究员之后，资产有另一个任务，就是要处理在里约热内卢的什么经济学教授。Jack不懂为什么一个大学教师会那么重要，但Pierce不会派他的战士去谋杀某个在鸡尾酒派对上和他起了争执的人。

任务大概持续五天左右。Brock很心急，快要不能安静坐着了。

“好吧，”Pierce回答，正准备把Brock签到他的恐怖主义行动日志上，但他停了下来，“但事实上这个不行。Rogers队长，”Pierce扬起眉毛，叹了口气，“他要求你去给十四岁的孩子一次徒手突击的训练。他很显然对你的技术挺欣赏的，他特别喜欢你对电击枪的灵活运用，我跟他保证了你会乐意帮忙的。”

Brock看上去就像是一个被告知圣诞节被取消了的孩子。“一次操蛋的训练？你在开玩笑吗？”

Pierce露出 _ _那个表情，__ 然后Brock站直了：“是的，长官。”

“所以，Rollins，这个任务就是你的了，别忘了防晒霜！”

Brock朝他露出一个恶毒的表情，然后在冬兵的整个活动期都拒绝跟他说话。那年Brock和Jack都没有被分配到更多的杀人任务，因为他们在中东都是些大型的行动，而Pierce喜欢派他的非突击队的可弃管理员们去处理那些。

Jack不在意。他只是很高兴可以在节日季不用花三天半坐在林肯车内对着彻斯特的性骚扰犯（Chester the Molester）和菲菲（Fifi）。


	2. Chapter 2

****任务时间：2013-2014** **

****2013年10月10日** **

十月份之前Jack可能会说“艹，别又来”，然后立刻就有了一个紧急的任务，一个Hydra的特工受到自己的良心谴责，认为自己可以像大多数人从沃尔玛辞职的方式一样就这么退出这个组织。其实不是这样的。当然他有保证永远不会跟任何人提起他在hydra这段时间的一个字，但只有傻瓜才会想他们会做任何除了追杀他以外的任何事。

冬兵已经从冷冻仓里出来了，但他们没有七十二个小时去让他自然解冻，所以Jack听到了很多相当滑稽的故事，关于那帮技术人员用尽所有办法加速这个过程，从用电热毯到电吹风，再到临时的桑拿房。他在那天晚上八点到实验室去带冬兵去做任务，希望能看到某些解冻的过程，然而他看到的是整个科研团队在会议室里看什么狗屁的恐怖片。

“你们这帮人在考虑穿奇装异服吗？”

他得到的唯一回应是几个白眼。

“不，我特么是认真的。我们有工作要做，而你们这帮笨蛋在这里开电影之夜。冬兵在哪儿？”

“他在实验室，”他从某个甚至都没把眼睛从屏幕上移开的家伙那里得到回答，“Rumlow在给他擦身按摩，然后整理装备。”

“给他擦身按摩？”耶稣啊。

“是啊，他的肌肉因为加速解冻还紧绷着呢，所以他有点硬。”

“有人能告诉我为什么队长在做 _ _你们的__ 工作吗？”

“他想做，还让我们去休息。”

 

Jack差点就说服自己，他两年前从后视镜里看到那些是因为睡眠剥夺，而Brock去年因里约的任务而噘嘴是因为是人都宁愿花五天与阳光美酒相伴度假，假装照顾资产，而不是跟天杀的美国队长在玩拍手。

他的疑心在被告知Rumlow把技术人员都支开，自己去给冬兵‘按摩’——还是私底下——的时候就回来了。

他沿着走廊来到冬兵做准备的房间，有意识地尝试让自己的脚步声没有声响。在门外，他想知道他是否真的想要看他几乎确定他想要看的东西。如果他只是好奇，而不是真的看到了，跟Rumlow一起工作是不是会简单一点？可能吧，但人性里那让人想要抓住同伴尴尬时刻的糟糕部分正驱使着他前进。他安静地推开门，站到实验室里昏暗的那一侧。隔壁房间亮着灯，透过打开的门，他能听见声音，轻柔的那种。他立刻就认出来，那是冬兵在哀鸣着，听起来就像是他被注射或者被修理是经常发出的声音。有趣的是，这很有节奏感，像是对他做着什么快速重复着的事情。

我滴神啊。

Jack安静地走过房间，尽可能地靠近门道的同时避免站在里面。有人朝他嘘声，然后哀鸣声就弱下去了，取而代之的是啜泣声，而那啜泣声之下Jack能听到嘶哑的低语，是人们在操的时候才会用的诡异又鬼鬼祟祟的那种，而那绝对是Brock。

这真是太操蛋了。

Jack能感觉到自己的脸变成红色，他想过离开，或者至少亮起灯并制造足够的声响去提醒Brock，但他绝对要去亲眼看看他们在做什么。必须的。

他溜过门口，视线还是被一个架子挡住了，但他能看到的足够让他知道这有多糟糕。资产裸着、脸朝下地趴在一块板子上，而Brock伏在他身上，一只手搂着他，另一只手就放在他的屁股上。这真的是够了，但Jack一直慢慢地移过去，绕开那个架子去获得清晰的视野。他现在能听清Brock在说什么了，而那些正是他们需要让冬兵冷静下来去做检查时对他说的那些卿卿我我的屁话，不过加了些用嘶哑吼音说的 _ _艹太棒了__ 和咕哝和呻吟还有其他恶心的情色的声音，他不想从任何人那里听到，尤其是Brock。

Jack不仅完全暴露了自己，他可能还站在Brock的视野里，但由于正忙于在享受的同时粗鲁地把手指塞洞里、啃咬屁股和背部、还有提醒冬兵保持安静，Brock依然没有注意到Jack就站在他三英尺以外。要么他就是完全不在意被发现，要么他就是犯了职业生涯中最严重的战略错误。

“ _ _BROCK！你在搞毛啊！__ ”Jack的声音在实验室里回响，连他自己的鼓膜也被刺痛了。

Brock几乎是从冬兵身上弹起来的，他飞速退后撞到一个架子，药物和工具和他一起摔落到地上。

“ _ _你他妈在干什么？__ ”

冬兵立刻就坐了起来，同样被Jack的咆哮吓到了，现在正抱着自己颤颤发抖。Jack把附近一条毯子抛了给他。

Brock坐在地上，一只手挡在前面，像是Jack要跑过来替他屁股或者别的似的保护自己。他在发抖，看上去内疚极了，而Jack就只是瞪着他，还是不相信发生了这件破事。

“上帝啊，”Brock站了起来，“你他妈把我吓死了。你在这里做什么啊？”

“我勒个……啥？我们有任务！你他妈在干什么？”

“他今晚不需要两个管理员。”Brock无视掉最重要的问题，Jack忍不住去想：没错，很显然他需要两个管理员，一个负责管理，而另一个负责管住管理员不要让他 _ _真的在‘管理’他__ 。

“我说，你他妈在对他做些什么？不要跟我说什么‘这不是你看到的那样’的屁话因为——”

“等会儿，啥？你那肮脏的脑袋瓜里想些什么呢？我在给他按摩！”

“给他按摩？给他按摩来干嘛？”Jack走向前去抬起冬兵的下巴，“看看他，兄弟，他特么在哭啊！”

Brock耸了耸肩，回到他往常的自大态度。“听着，我不知道你认为你看到了什么，但是——”

“——伙计，我在这里好一会儿——”

“——无论你认为你看到了什么——”

“——别想着敷衍我——”

“——不是你想的——”

“ _ _Brock！__ 别他妈说出来！不是看到的那样？”Jack往前一步，粗鲁地抓起Brock的手腕，抬起手直到足够接近他的脸去嗅到那无法抵御的屁股的气味。“所以说这闻起来也不像？”

Brock甩开手。

Jack看了看这个他曾经当做唯一的朋友的人。“去整理一下自己，我来给他穿衣服。我们在车上等你。”

 

Jack和冬兵在林肯车里等了有十分钟，某人估计在与冬兵的屁眼来了一场刺激的冒险之后需要发泄一下精力。

冬兵坐在后座，把弄着他的武器，像是它们并不在最佳状态似的。

“嘿。”Jack对着镜子说道。

冬兵抬起头。

“你想坐上来吗？”

“那里……是队长的座位。”

“去他的。如果他想要和你一起坐在后面呢？你想冒险和他坐在一起，还是坐上来？”

“……”

“你最好在他出来之前做决定……”

Jack听到车门打开了，然后看到冬兵走了过来，他坐到前面不过几秒钟之后，Brock就出现在停车场里。

冬兵害怕地看着Jack。

“别担心，你坐着就好，我来应付这个浑球。”

Jack准备好沉着应对另一场交锋。Brock一打开冬兵那边的车门，他就大喊道：“别他妈说一句废话，Brock！坐后边去！”

Brock用力地关上门，用力到连车都抖了一下，然后同样的事在他坐到后面关车门的时候又发生了一遍。

“听好了，我没打算把我整个晚上花在你们两个浑球身上。”他踢了踢冬兵的椅背，“往前点，白痴。”

冬兵立刻就服从了，弯起腰，把座椅往前拉到他的膝盖只能靠着仪表盘上。

还别说，那个晚上车里安静得很。


	3. Chapter 3

****任务时间：2013-2014（续）** **

****2013年11月3-4日** **

后来发现他们在十月份杀得那个Hydra叛徒的确想办法把某些加密情报透露了给他的一个现在藏身于加拿大的姐夫。好消息是，他们知道那个人是谁，以及在哪里，而且每个人都非常确信他笨到无法自己破译。所以等到监视他的家和通信线路的时间足够久，确定了他并没有联系任何人之后，他们可以去拷问他来得到额外的消息，然后处决他，保证泄露到此为止。坏消息是，Jack得跟Brock和冬兵一起捆在一间山间小屋长达一个月。

冬兵一直表现得很好，所以在那操蛋的一幕发生之后也没人给他洗脑，他大概还记得，有可能他认为那不过是一个医疗程序或者某种疼痛忍耐的训练。Brock和Jack在过去一个月没怎么正式说过话，当他们在实验室相遇，带着资产上到他们喜欢的林肯车之后，他们的第一句话并不怎么让人高兴。

“这他妈的是啥？”Jack指的是Brock一直玩味地往冬兵脸上蹭的那只毛茸茸的泰迪熊。

“这是给他的。”Brock回答，然后把它放到冬兵的大腿上。

“为什么？”

“为什么不？我是个好人呢。”

Jack知道，这不是个道歉礼物的话，就是个讨好的行为，可能两者都是。无论是什么，都起作用了。冬兵张开嘴，把这个神秘的物件在手里翻来翻去，抚摸着它柔软的绒毛，像是它能感受到似的。Jack把手臂伸到后座。

“让我看看那玩意儿。”

冬兵保护性地把它紧紧拥在怀里。

“嗷~他 _ _喜欢__ 它！”艹他的Brock。

Jack闭上眼，深呼吸。他还没在车里待够两分钟，就已经想把他们俩都杀了。

“Brock，让他把熊递给我。”

“给他吧，伙计，我保证你能拿回来。”

天啊，Jack非常想把那玩意儿的四肢一个个地扯下来，只是为了让Brock成为大话精。“如果你想要给他买礼物，买个新的枪套，或者一捆炸药，而不是他妈的泰迪熊。”

Jack看着它，这是一只深棕色的熊，有着蓝色的玻璃眼珠，蓝色的帆布外套，详细的‘斯普林菲尔德M1903’缝在背后。他感到一阵寒颤，他注意到钉在外套上的收藏者的标签，在他要读出来的那一刻起听见Brock开始大笑。

“你他妈真变态，Brock。”

“拜托，老兄，这很有趣啊。”

“当他在你睡觉的时候把你扭断脖子干掉的时候你就不会觉得有趣了。”冬兵已经从座位伸手过来要了，所以Jack能看见他在干什么，不得不把它还回去。他的确还给他了，然而，先把标签拿掉。

“你知道，我差点两个都买了，那样会便宜一点。”

“你只要记得在我们把他带回实验室之前把它从他那里拿走。”

他们不得不在DC以外开车去Hydra用的飞机跑道，在那里登上了一台飞往渥太华的私人飞机。冬兵全程抱着他的熊蜷缩在机舱地面睡觉，Brock全程像个怪人一样看着冬兵睡觉，而Jack全程在看着Brock，思考着他的童年到底哪里出错了。

某个时候，Jack去了趟卫生间，出来之后他发现Brock正蹲在冬兵旁边，轻轻拍着睡着的人的头。

“ _ _Brock！__ ”Jack低声道。

“咋了？”他刚好又拍了一下。

“你到底能不能管住你的手一个月？”

Brock微微闭起眼：“滚啦。”至少他起身回座位去了。

Jack坐到他旁边：“我是认真的，兄弟？你到底什么毛病？”

“……”

“我的意思是，你不过是因为他的危险性而感到兴奋，还是你真的对他有感觉？”

他得到了反应。“你在叫我基佬？”

Jack不敢相信，在‘变态’或者‘强奸犯’之类的词显然更加贴切的时候，Brock是在担心‘基佬’这个词。“我不会那样叫你，我只是想提醒你，在64年和81年发生的事——我说的是，你读过那些操蛋的文件，而且你清楚，没人知道他发怒的原因是因为没人能活下来——”

“噢上帝啊，Rollins——”

“只是些善意的提醒。外面有流言说他们在用他，你知道，娱乐性质。”

两人安静了一会儿，Brock再次开始盯着冬兵看，而Jack则尽最大的努力不去谈这个话题。但从Brock凝视着资产的方式来看，这个浑球显然没有明白，而Jack也没打算在Brock最终让冬兵发疯之后，成为某个狂暴杀人魔的受害者。

他试着摆出一副能理解朋友的形象：“Brock，你注意到他只有小孩子的心智吧？”

Brock厌恶地摇摇头：“玩蛋去吧……”

“结合他们在81年花了三天才把尸体们拼凑好的信息——”

“你他妈不是有本书要读——”

“这应该足够让像你这样的白痴意识到，他不是你想要一起做爱的东西。在我闭嘴之前我再说最后一点——如果你做了什么，让那个狗娘养的发疯，而我落得掉脑袋的下场，上帝保佑，Brock，我会拿着斧头，永远追赶着你到地狱，一遍又一遍地把你砍成碎块——”

“行啦，丑八怪，我懂你意思！”

“很好。”

 

他们去到渥太华，那里停着一辆2010林肯城市午夜蓝特别版——特别像他们在DC开的那辆——在等着他们。无论这是不是一个宇宙级的笑话，或者每个人都猜是Pierce的幽默感，至少这一辆没有胳肢窝的恶心臭味和麦当劳的垃圾桶，陈旧的烟味和烧焦的头发实在说不上是一个进步，但对改变至少还是感激的。

他们走近那辆林肯车的时候Brock把车钥匙抛给了Jack。

“干嘛啊？”Jack像是看见死老鼠一样看着手里的东西，“我不开车，我需要睡觉。”

“我也是。”

然后他们开始互瞪，他们之间无言的仇恨显然蔓延到冬兵身上，后者垂下眼，而不是像以前那样，无论什么时候Jack质疑队长，他都会瞪着Jack。

“好吧，”Jack说道，把钥匙举到冬兵面前，“让他开，他睡得够多了。”

冬兵接过钥匙，起步走向驾驶座。

“你他妈的疯了吗？要是我们要靠边停怎么办？”

“我们就像平时带着他的时候都会做的那样——把警察杀掉。”Jack开始走向副驾驶，但Brock抓住了他的手臂。

“你不能命令他做事，明白吗？”他凑近Jack的耳朵。

“我已经那么做了。”

 

抓到Brock和冬兵的那一次带来的最好结果就是，他们之间的狗屁上下级关系已经差不多没有了。Jack没打算勒索他，而Brock也知道这一点（Jack个人的判断能力是其中一样让他对Pierce价值的东西 ，）但无论何时Brock要越界了，他刚好有把柄让他听话。在上一个突击任务，Brock像往常一样当一个混蛋（顶撞Rogers说的每一个字，让所有人都尴尬的要命），而Jack决定要将一个很俗气的关于一个儿童猥亵者在搞事的时候被抓包了的笑话。他看见Brock在瞪着他，而他回了一个眨眼。 _ _没错，那就是针对你，草你丫的。__ Brock之后就闭嘴了。

当他们在车里热身、还有把自己跟那股臭味同化的时候，冬兵正试着把那只熊放到两腿间，就跟他很恨这玩意儿似的，Jack忍不住大笑，Brock把头从后座伸过来看，也被这一幕逗乐了。冬兵茫然地看着他们俩。

“你确定你这样能开车吗，兄弟？”Jack问道。

冬兵试着踩了一下脚踏，看上去很不确定。

“为什么你不让他坐到你旁边呢？我很肯定至少 _ _他会__ 很舒服的，他看上去快要被你的蛋蛋挤到窒息了。”

“他会掉下去的。”

Brock在后座提供了一个荒诞可笑而又机智的建议：“你可以把他系在中间座位上，这辆狗屁的特别版在前面有额外一条安全带，就是给泰迪熊用的。”

冬兵把熊从两腿间抽出来，等着Jack把安全带准备好，他们把熊系得紧紧的，冬兵看上去很满意。Brock把头伸过来，又开始大笑。

“你的熊叫什么名字，士兵？”Brock问道。

“Brock——”Jack警告他，然后肩膀被狠锤了一下。

“拜托，你那么喜欢他，告诉我们他的名字呗。”

冬兵注视着方向盘，双手紧握。他的双唇轻微张开，但什么都没有说。

“他没有名字，是吗？”Brock把头往前倾斜，去看冬兵的表情。

“不，他没有名字。”

“就跟你一样，对吧？”Brock说道，Jack发誓他看到那个混蛋的眼睛在发亮，它们真的在发亮，他很享受这个残忍的游戏。

“是的，就跟我一样。”冬兵回答，然后低头看向他的宝贵同伴。

满足了之后，Brock倒回他的座位上，这很好，因为Jack刚好想要往他白痴的脸上打一拳。

 

Jack和Brock在几分钟之内就睡着了，但是在冬兵把车开下高速来到一条充满泥泞的路、让车子厉害地抖动之后被吓醒了。

“我们要做什么？”Jack问道，冬兵把车转了个弯，让其在树间隐藏。

“隐藏车辆的踪迹。”他说着，熄掉了引擎。

“为什么？”

“那样的话我们就不会在等待的时候被侦察到了。”

“等待什么？”

“破晓。”

“他妈的 _ _为什么？__ ”Brock终于插话了。他和Brock都对冬兵一根筋的答案很困惑，有时候你得问他十二个问题才能搞清楚他的脑子里到底在想什么。

“现在是晚上十一点，”冬兵解释道，“这条路通往目标的居住地。如果他还醒着，他可能会看见车灯，那他就会对周围的事物特别警戒。如果我们在破晓的时候经过他的家，大概在四点二十五分左右，我就可以在不开车前灯的情况下驾驶车辆，这样我们就不会被看到了。”

Brock抱怨了一声，但没有反驳。没人为了冬兵的任务计划而争吵，因为它们总是对的。有几回，他的建议被无视了，要么几个特工被杀了，要么任务失败了。冬兵不算人类，所以他不会明白，在冰冷的加拿大荒地路边的没暖气的车里等五个半小时是多么的操蛋。

Brock和Jack试着睡觉，但这看起来不可能了。三个人就这么坐在那里相互听着对方的颤抖。冬兵安静地坐着，注视着挡风玻璃，熊在他腿上。当他终于把熊系了回去，打着引擎，Jack说了一句感谢上帝，虽然他知道他老人家早就不听他说话了。

Jack什么都看不见，他只知道外面还是夜晚。冬兵的加强视力可以应对，但在全黑的路况下开到每小时五十英里还是会让人不安。

在某个时候，冬兵开口：“我们现在正经过目标的地点，往西。”

两个乘客忽然大笑。冬兵完全不知道这个观察对于两个甚至不能看清车前四英尺以内的树木的家伙有多么无意义。

又开了半英里，冬兵转过头，他的管理员们大叫着，直到他们发现他并没有把车开到树林里。然而他们开到了一条保养得差得要命的脏路，他们的头至少撞到车顶三次（那只熊是他们之中唯一一个系了安全带的），之后才停到一个荒废了的谷仓那里，旁边是同样荒废的小屋。冬兵跑过去强行把谷仓门推开，走进去制造了一大堆噪音，可能是把某些垃圾扔出去好让他们把车藏起来。他回到驾驶座，把它往前拉，有什么狠狠地剐蹭着乘客的那一边。

“我计算错误了。”他惊恐地说道。

他的管理员们笑了。没有人因为他把车子的喷漆刮花了而生气。

小屋里简直脏的不行，而且还冷，还有冬兵立刻提醒他们在无论什么情况下都不要使用壁炉。屋里有一间房间，还有一间没有门的浴室，他们根本无法避开对方，Jack知道他和Brock在某个时候会来一场互殴。

他们距离目标有半英里，冬兵的计划是他们轮班监视着他的住所，直到他们能够找出一个机会去他家装电子监控。这就意味着他要每天和双筒望远镜与狙击枪趴在雪地里八小时、用无线电向两个还在屋子里的浑球汇报。希望他们监视的这个笨蛋会很快出去购置货物。

在像行李生一样搬下了所有的行李之后，冬兵准备好去侦查监视的位置。Brock正忙着在橱柜里找酒喝，没注意到资产为了穿上白色的伪装而把自己脱光光。当他终于（不幸地）找到一瓶空了一半的海悦然后转过身来，他吹了一声口哨。

“我打赌你希望你能有像那样的身材！”Brock说道，指着他光着的屁股。

“我不知道，我没在看他。”

冬兵离开了，剩下Jack除了摆弄无线电和看着Brock在早晨六点钟喝醉酒以外没事可做。幸运的是，他在一个小时内听到他说招到了理想的位置，所以可以找个人来守第一班。这很显然会是Jack了，因为Brock已经烂醉如泥。

他用GPS找到了冬兵，他很确定自己在山上找到了一个极佳的狙击点，可以看到房子的全景。里头的天才有这巨大的没拉窗帘的窗户，有那么一秒钟，Jack在想这是不是个陷阱，这家伙就是想被看到。

“他在里面做什么？”Jack在用望远镜的时候问道，它被放在一个三角架上，正对着那个家伙的办公桌。Jack能看见他，他的脸反射着电脑屏幕的光。

“在忙。”冬兵回答。

“在忙什么？”

“学习我们的秘密。”

Jack发出一声鼻息：“是吗？问题挺蠢的，对吧？”

“是的。”

Jack好奇地看着冬兵紧绷的脸。有时候在任务当中，尤其是他做计划的那些，资产都会显示一种态度。这还挺可爱的。

在他收拾着准备返回小屋的时候，Jack注意到这是第一次，冬兵单独要和烂醉的Rumlow一起七个小时。

“嘿，”他说道，“记得时刻留意无线电，我会每二十分钟呼叫一次。”

“为什么要那么频繁？”

“因为……有原因。”Jack希望他每二十分钟一次的打扰会让Brock不产生任何浪漫的情绪。

Jack看着目标在咬指甲，在地板上来回踱步，做了个三明治，看着电脑直到中午。他的呼叫都被应答的很快，直到现在。他做了三个尝试，想象着在小屋里到底在发生了什么破事，然后Brock接听了，大喊大叫着。

“你干嘛每十分钟就呼叫一次？我们不需要听这个混蛋的午饭是什么。完毕。”

“是每二十分钟，我只是谨慎一点。我们需要知道他的作息规律，记得吗？完毕。”

“那就停下，别再打过来了，除非你他妈看到了什么重要的事情，不然你只是在浪费电池。通讯完毕。”

Jack趴在雪地直到两点，直到Brock蹒跚地过来，比他亲自把鼻子塞到瓶子里闻着更像是坏掉的威士忌。他比之前更醉了，Jack希望寒冷能让这货保持清醒。

回到小屋，Jack看见冬兵抱着他的熊，坐在加热器的旁边，注视着橙色的线圈。桌面上放着几乎被擦亮了的海悦酒瓶。Jack把剩余的液体倒进一个塑料杯里，敲了敲瓶子，封好口，浑身抖了抖，然后朝冬兵走去。

“所以说，他对你做了什么？”

“谁？”

Jack伸展手臂。“混蛋Brock，队长，还能有谁？”

“……”

“他告诉你什么都不要说，是吧？”

“……”

“我也是这么认为的。”

Jack脱掉他那一身沉重的装备，拎到沙发上，用毯子裹住自己。资产还在看着加热器，抚摸着他的熊。

“你知道你比他强壮，你可以把他打倒，不要杀掉他就好。”

“……”

“嘿，看着我！”

“冬兵转了过来。”

“你可以说不。”

“我不能拒绝来自我的长官的命令。”

Jack垂下头，闭上眼睛：“好吧。那是 _ _你的__ 屁股。”


	4. Chapter 4

****任务时间：2013-2014（续）** **

****2013年11月4-5日** **

Jack实在换岗的时候惊醒的。冬兵一定是很安静地出去，但是Brock却是大步地踏进来，乒呤乓啷地把他的东西扔到地板上，然后他砰地把一瓶苏格兰威士忌和两个杯子砸到桌面上。

“起来，陪我喝一杯。”

Jack呻吟了一声，然后看着那个瓶子：“这从哪儿来的？”

“我带来的。”

“那你今天早上不顾一起地在碗橱里翻找就是为了看看有没有 _ _多余的__ ？”

“为什么不？”Brock回道，把身上的装备扯下来，“艹，我怎么会落得在外面冻得屁股都快掉下来到晚上十点？为什么你能去早班？”

Jack给自己倒了一杯，他需要把在嘴里挥之不去的海悦的味道去掉。“我不明白你在抱怨什么，你知道你的人要大晚上在外面待八个小时，看着那个混蛋睡觉。”

“他能应付得来。”Brock坐到加热器旁边的地面上，然后Jack也凑了过来。

“我猜这就是坏了半个脑袋的其中一个好处了，”Jack沉思地说，“你不知道自己在受苦。”

“不，”Brock说道，“他怎样都会去做，他会的。”

“你他妈在说什么？”

“坐在外面，和他的来复枪一起……”Brock凝视着线圈，眼神恍惚，用手打着手势，“……看着，等着；总是集中精神，总是准备好射出完美的一枪；甘于奉献，相信着他为之争取的东西，愿意为其去死。他是一个真正的士兵。是的，他能处理好。”Brock把杯子都放了回去，重新倒满。

Jack的一边眉毛扬起，看着Brock描述着他的狂热的梦。“你丫听到自己说了什么吗，兄弟？”

Brock无视掉他的问题：“你以前想着长大之后要做什么？”

“我以前想着长大之后要做什么？”Jack重复道，“当然是一个九头蛇的特工。”

“当然，”Brock大笑，“我们都是。”他举起杯子，“九头蛇万岁。”

没有人被问过要不要加入九头蛇。一旦Pierce给你提供了职位，他会让你明白，除了加入，另一个就是死。这不是任何接受了这个邀请的人的借口，肯定会有很多人告诉Pierce让他自己玩蛋去，Rogers就是一个明显的例子。每个接受了的人要么是懦夫，要么就是对这个恶棍要称霸世界的野心完全不在意。Brock和Jack都相信自己是后面的那一类人。

“我，”Brock开口，在威士忌开始暖身的时候做着拉伸，“我以前老是想当一名军队的狙击手。”

Jack耸肩：“你的准头一直很好。”

“你知道我成长时的英雄是谁吗？”

好吧，现在他们开始聊开了。喝醉了的Brock是世上最糟糕的东西。Jack已经对他的队长的生活知道得太多了，但他有种感觉，他们正要深入一个本来没人应该踩进去的粪坑。

“看起来大概会是Hayha*或者Hathcock*，”Jack说道，打了好长一段腹稿，“根据你的醉话，我觉得这是个不错的猜想……”

“James Buchanan Barnes中士。”

“猜中了。”Jack叹了口气，喝干了杯里的酒，他需要变得更醉才能消化这些。

Brock继续说着，但现在是在自言自语：“我墙上有一张他的巨大的海报，我妈在圣诞节给我的，上面是他和Rogers，但我把Rogers的那一边撕了下来，因为我老是认为他是个娘炮……”

Jack利用思考时的停顿插话：“我能用一个问题打断你吗？你有把威士忌拿过来吗？你是不是一直在喝——”

“Barnes是个真正的英雄，他和Rogers就在那个操蛋的地方，在每一个任务里掩护他。如果不是他，Rogers早就 _ _死了__ ，他妈的死了！”

“我知道，Rogers一直在提——”

“Rogers是个超级士兵，他有 _ _优势__ ，但是Barnes就只是个普通人——”

“这可不太正确——”

“……把自己放到前线，自愿参加什么自杀式任务。”Brock喝完他的酒，然后把杯子举到Jack面前装满，“你知道Pierce告诉我什么了吗？当Schmidt的守卫把他抓起来时，他Barnes已经干掉他们八个人了。然后他提出让自己去做实验，以保住他剩下的小队的安全。”

Jack眯眼看着橙色的线圈，回想起他被告知的一个完全不一样的故事。Pierce说Barnes是唯一一个字面意义上的被吓尿乐的囚犯，以及他在Zola挑牺牲品的时候试着躲起来，然后他们认为他天生的怯懦会让他成为非常顺从的工具。这让Jack觉得，这些故事可能都是假的，Pierce告诉他们的，是他认为会让他的特工表现得比冬兵好的版本。Jack觉得，Pierce认为他是那种跟软蛋合得来的类型有点在侮辱他。

“万一，”Jack问道，“Pierce有跟你说过不要把这个故事告诉给别人听吗？”

“有，但你不会说出去的，对吧？”

“当然不会。”

Brock再次往杯里倒酒，这次满到杯沿。显然他在拼命让自己宿醉，“你想知道另一个秘密吗？”

不，Jack不想，但他知道无论如何他都会说。

“有时候我会射在房间里的海报上面。”Brock坦白。

Jack捏了捏自己的鼻梁，喷出一口气，以免爆笑出来。

“这不是说我想要艹他或者什么的，我会想象他在清理他的狙击枪，跟踪目标，或者在开枪射击，就这样我就能硬到不行，完全不用想到性爱就能够射出来。就只是他和他的枪。很奇怪，对吧？”

Jack耸耸肩。“我猜当你发现你跟你的甜心是站在同一队的时候，你感到很开心。”

“回到Fury让我指挥队伍的时候，Pierce叫我去他的办公室。我相当害怕和他单独在一起，他开始问我，英雄对我来说是什么的问题，我就拿Barnes当例子。我能看出来他觉得这有点好笑，说实话我有点生气，尤其是当他开始讲英雄是怎么怎么样，今时今日他们的信仰有多不重要什么的，要做煎鸡蛋得先把蛋打破——你听过他的高谈阔论。”Brock又吸进一大口气，“我认为这是废话，也这么跟他说了，而且我也明确举Barnes的例子说他是一个永远不会背叛自己信仰的人。你能想象我第二天有多么惊讶，我居然被介绍给了冬日战士。”

Jack大笑：“所以你认为Pierce要你加入只是为了炫耀他的资产？如果你没告诉他你对Barnes的迷恋，他就不会给你最后通牒了？那要是真的话，你就是比我想的还要白痴，因为你依然不知道怎样去闭嘴。”Jack在Brock倒更多的酒的时候又嘲笑了他的损失，“我只是在开玩笑，兄弟，我觉得你作为一个混蛋的声誉可能让他觉得你会很适合这个位置。别把所有事都怪在你对男人的迷恋上。”

想着在Brock正醉得发蠢的时候结束这场喝酒竞赛是一个明智的选择，Jack起身在Brock能抢到之前先霸占了沙发。再次听到Brock的时候，他已经裹好被子并且快睡着了。

“你知道，我真的很关心他，我是认真的，就因为我把他当人来看，我就是一个混蛋，一个变态？”

Jack用一只眼睛瞥了他一眼。“不，你是个变态因为他不能够拒绝你。我不是说你很性感，更像是 _ _字面意义上的__ 他不能够拒绝你。”

“如果我告诉你他喜欢那样呢？”

Brock转了过来，Jack终于能辨认出他的表情。他看上去非常年轻和脆弱，Jack知道这对他来说是那么的难以启齿。这样的信任如果不是来自一个醉鬼的话是多么令人开心。“如果你告诉我他喜欢，我就不得不很诚恳地告诉你，人们在享受性爱时是不会哭的。”

Brock摇了摇头：“就那一次，我有点冲昏了头脑，我已经告诉他我很抱歉了。我只是……想在他里面，看看那是什么感觉，你知道——”

“Brock，拜托——”

“我很抱歉。”

Jack因为Brock居然真的道歉吓了一跳，但他很快平复过来，把这场世界级不舒服的谈话掐死在襁褓里。“兄弟，我明白有时候我们都会有一些奇怪的渴望或者什么玩意儿，但我真心能给你的唯一建议就是，就是彻底住手吧，立刻并且永远。如果Pierce察觉到，你知道他会杀掉你的，对吗？”

Jack没有听到答案，他闭上眼，转身背对着Brock。他调整好姿势之后，听到Brock的低语：“我不会停下来的。”

“说实话，我不认为你会。天杀的混蛋。”

Jack在大概凌晨五点钟的时候醒来，看见四肢大张地躺着，他的大腿张开搁在加热器的两边，身旁是一个威士忌的空瓶子。耶稣啊。

他安静地穿好衣服和装备，徒步穿过寒冷的黑夜，直到他找到躺在雪里的冬兵。他挪到旁边去腾出看望远镜的位置给Jack，但没有准备回去的意思，像是想要留下来陪他直到六点。“走吧，赶紧离开这个鬼地方。”Jack笑着命令道，“记得去抢沙发的位置，时刻留意无线电，因为Rumlow这个混蛋是不会去听的。”

冬兵一言不发地离开了，Jack期待在雪里宿醉九个小时。

事情出乎意料地来了个好的转变，目标在七点钟就起来在屋外蹦跶。Jack不敢交叉手指祈祷，直到那个家伙开始铲车道上的雪。

他用无线电往小屋作报告，想象着那边会发生什么，而冬兵正试着弄醒Brock，然后帮他把林肯车从谷仓里弄出去。计划是让Brock跟着目标到市镇，跟踪他的行动，与此同时Jack和冬兵去搜索房子并往里装监控。

Jack看着那家伙在预热一辆沃尔沃，白色云雾状的尾气升起，像是他对这回不用持续一个月的希望一样。冬兵二十分钟之内就来加入他了，在冲回去拿设备之后他大口喘着热气。那辆沃尔沃刚刚离开。

“队长怎样了？”

“病了，但还能动。”

在冬兵看着望远镜的时候Jack笑了：“还有好消息……”他说道，指着房子，“那个混蛋甚至还帮我们铲好了路，就不用担心脚印的问题了。”

“最理想的状况。”

Jack轻轻地用手肘推了推他。“他妈的没错。”

他们跳到屋脊的一边，避开雪块。一扇没锁的窗户告诉他们，这个人并没有像他们最初想的那样那么多疑，所以他们只是做了个快速的检查，之后冬兵就开始准备放置他们的设备。Brock没有作出警告，他们可以有很多时间，而冬兵只有快速/完美的模式，Jack决定不妨碍他，去周围查看。换句话说——再次假装当保姆。

这人有很多书，大多数都是军队历史、世界大战、和伊拉克战争。一本关于Rogers和他的突击队的书吸引了他的注意，在读到了附近几本书的标题之后，他的血冷了下来——两本特定关于Rogers、和一本关于Barnes的自传。他差点就忘了先戴手套再去拿，瞥了一眼正坐在目标书桌旁的资产，后者正在从手提电脑上下载文件和搜索历史。

Jack翻开书，有一半的内容都被标记，边沿全是笔记，他读到的几条让他小声地诅咒起来。

“你找到什么了？”冬兵问道。

Jack摇了摇头，把书塞了回去：“继续干你的活。”

他又打量了一下书架，发现了几本的标题提到了政府的阴谋，其他的是一些令人浮想联翩的奥秘。第一本在书脊上有一条坚硬的折痕，那一章节写的全是冬日战士的传说。他把那本塞了回去，又找到一本关于历史上的刺客，看了看，章节是关于“虚构的特工和传说”，上面全是笔记和黄色的标记笔的痕迹。

Jack仍然在这伤脑筋的发现过程中紧张地扫视着冬日战士，他注意到书桌桌面上也满满是打开了的、全是笔记的书本。他靠过去，从距离资产的手肘不到两英寸的地方看到Barnes的照片的时候他差点就吓出屎来。Jack把书拿了过来，读了几分钟上面加粗的笔记，之后他肯定他知道了他需要知道的。

在他们完成安装所有的监控之前，Jack命令冬兵把东西都收拾好然后离开。他也许对命令有质疑，但他没有说。当他们回到小屋，冬兵试着准备食物，但Jack阻止了他，递给他一瓶啤酒，并让他去小睡一会儿。反正他也需要。

Brock带着一个瓶子（可能）和一脸臭屁的态度回来，因为他们没有完成监控就离开了那个住所。Jack带着两个杯子在谷仓和他见面，听着他剐蹭着把车开进谷仓并在出来的时候用力地关上车门。

“你他的告诉我——”

“Brock，降低你的音量并且听着，”Jack说道，做着冷静的手势，他应该猜到这只会让Brock更生气。

Brock走到Jack面前：“你他妈毫无理由地违背命令——”

Jack没打算搭理喷到他脸上的口水，他把Brock推到墙上，花了几秒钟才让他被牵制住。但Jack并没有对此感到自豪，因为Brock在宿醉的时候总是又慢又笨拙。“给我冷静下来！”

Jack后退，让两人都有一分钟去喘气，理了理头发，然后他说道：“我知道你车里有一瓶酒，赶紧拿出来。”

肯定的是，Brock没有浪费能补充酒精的机会。灌下一大口威士忌之后，他问道：“所以，Rollins，我在等着听你为什么把你被分配过的最简单的工作给搞砸了。”

“那个混蛋，”Jack嘀咕，指着那间房子的方向，那个混蛋可能正在一边吹口哨一边放置杂货，“他知道资产是谁。”

Brock扬起眉毛：“你为什么这么说？”

Jack不知道该从哪里开始。他用学校老师解释你为什么不把漂白剂吞下去的语气说道：“他的房子里满是关于Barnes和Rogers、专业暗杀、到政府阴谋的书籍，写在上面的笔记都集中关于Zola、回形针行动、Barnes作为人体试验的受害者的声明、Erskine和Schmidt的关系、Barnes没有恢复的身体、指向冬日战士的肉体描述、神盾局是唯一一个可能有资源去储藏和隐瞒这样一个资产的政府机构，是的，他用了‘资产’这个词，我的意思是，我真的要继续说下去吗？”

“噢，操……”

“对吧？而冬兵就在那里，坐在一本上面有他的照片的书旁边！我都不想让他看到他从电脑上拷下来的东西，你懂吗？这就是他知道的，我们得杀了他，找出他了解的，你知道，审问他，在没有资产的帮助下——”

“等等，为什么不需要他的帮助？”

Jack瞥了他一眼。为什么这么愚蠢的人类会是他的上司？“为什么？因为他一看到资产就会知道他在和谁说话！也许他是试着把他引到这里来！他知道冬兵一站到他面前他就会被杀，所以保证让他活一点意义也没有。他会在每一次的审问都试着让冬兵想起Barnes、Rogers、所有事，而且在你提起那根操蛋的士力架的时候可能还有用！”

他侧身看着Jack，好像他是在为了某个原因而编造这一切，问道：“所以你打算怎么做？”

“我说我们让冬兵在剩下的时间里放个假，去看看目标的硬盘里有什么，杀掉他然后离开这里。如果你想审问他的话……”Jack挠了挠头，“我猜只有你和我来做了。”

拥有冬兵最棒的地方就是不用去折磨人，冬兵是一个完美的审讯者，因为他不会喜欢或者不喜欢去做，他跟人类内脏相处良好，就跟修理工对着汽车引擎一样。Brock和Jack被宠坏了。

“你要去审问他吗？”Brock问道。

“我要不要去？才不要！”

“所以你打算直接杀了他，然后跟Pierce说我们先审过他了？”

Jack耸耸肩，这是个好的建议，但不是他能提出来的。

“行吧。”Brock说道，然后朝小屋走去，去叫醒冬兵，然后用婴儿语跟他交流关于他跟他的熊一起睡时有多可爱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simo Hayha和Carlos Hathcock都是历史上著名的神枪手。


	5. Chapter 5

****任务时间:2013-2014（续）** **

****2013年11月5-7日** **

“这他妈是什么？”Jack说道，听着自己的声音飙到一个抱怨的程度，把一个空心的圆柱握在手心，“黑爪弹？你他妈是疯了还是变傻了？”

“已经没有人在用黑爪弹啦，蠢货，”Brock回道，把金属小块从他手里拿出来，“这是Hutchinson和他的跟班们一直在研究的什么鬼分割原型，他们想要我在实战时试验一下。”

“这不是什么天杀的科学实验，Brock！”Jack放弃了他的男子气概和尊严，“我们是在试着把那个混蛋的头打爆的同时让人看不出来这是某个专业杀手干的，到底是哪种青少年会有试验阶段中、无标记的爆炸炸药放到自己房间以防自己心血来潮决定去洗劫一间山间小屋？”

“那就该死的原谅我没有在收拾东西的时候计划要去伪装一场抢劫案。我以为我们要挖个洞，这是我们全部的弹药了。”

“那冬兵的来复枪呢？”

“噢，”Brock开始毛骨悚然地笑，“想从他那里拿到的话那就祝你好运了。他知道有什么事情发生了，无论你要拿他的枪做什么，他都会坚称那玩意儿是他的。而且不管怎样，他的弹药也有九头蛇的印记，所以有什么不一样呢？”

‘九头蛇的印记’在行话里就是‘未标记’的意思，虽然这一点对一个弹道测试专家来说不值一提，但能引起一个聪明人的注意也只是时间的问题。Jack不是第一个，也不会是最后一个提起这个问题，但他可能会是那个被派去收拾残局的人。你知道，官僚主义的齿轮总是转得很慢，但与此同时，Jack和Brock正坐在林肯车里想办法把一场冷血的谋杀变得看上去像是一场出了差错的随机入室抢劫，而他们只有会让任何阴谋论爱好者硬起来的神秘高科技炸药。

“我懂得你只是想结束这一切，”Jack说道，“但这风险对我来说有一点高。我是唯一一个可能留下DNA证据在这里的人——”

Brock把正在上弹药的鲁格尔手枪扔到仪表盘上。“你是那个不穿作战服进去的人，你想要我怎样？这是你的主意，如果你想把他那里扯出来，尽全力挖个洞，完全不带冬兵去做，现在就说出来——但我已经对重复的话厌烦了。”

Jack曾经愚蠢地走进去、把身体上的碎屑留到到处都是，但他从没想过那里最后会变成一个犯罪现场。冬兵没什么需要担心的，因为他不在资料上，但Jack微笑的鬼脸会在他们把任何属于他的东西放到显微镜下之后立刻跳出来，而那一旦发生了，Pierce就会把他拿下。

“我们真的没办法去搞些常见的九毫米子弹吗？或者其他更实际的方法？”

“好吧，”Brock说着，抬起双手，“我们又来了。麻烦让我知道我们什么时候能定好杀这个家伙的计划。”

在慵懒而粗糙地在网上搜索了一阵子之后，他们发现有人在这一带闯进夏日小屋拿走东西。警方指出这是一群年轻的恶棍，而在他们找到一间被霸占的小屋和一个被她自己的来复枪射杀的年长女人之后，冲突爆发了。Brock和Jack都希望这次的谋杀会成为那些事件的一部分，但以Brock这回带来的弹药来说似乎不太可能。

“听着，把枪带上，但先找样东西把他打一顿。”把一个人打死一点都不有趣，而Jack，从灵魂到肉体都感到疲劳，他怀疑自己能不能搞定这次行动。

Brock用低沉、居高临下的语气说道：“如果你愿意在去他屋里的时候看看有没有什么枪支武器的话挺不错的。”

“嘿—— _ _嘿！__ ”Jack吼道，“我也不知道我们要做这种事。”他深吸了一口气，冷静下来，“我可不会像一对操蛋夫妻一样坐在这里跟你吵，我们会带着那把鲁格尔手枪从后窗进去，找到他——希望他在床上睡着——干掉他，然后把这里搞个天翻地覆，搞定。”Jack沮丧地抹了把脸，“先进去暖暖身子吧，也许在两点钟过去之前先睡一会儿。还有，Brock——别喝酒了，拜托。”

 

作为队长，Brock走进小屋的第一件事就是反抗Jack，给自己倒了一杯酒。冬兵还像是得到命令一样坐在加热器旁边，看上去他终于不再对他的熊感兴趣了，因为他们进屋的时候，它正被摆在一边，而它的主人带着冰冷的视线转过来，几乎把屋里温暖一扫而空。

“怎样了？”Jack在脱靴子时无力地问道。

“我什么都没做。”

“看看你的熊，伙计，”Brock说道，像它是一个被忽视的孩子似的，“你不认为他会冻着吗？”

冬兵都不看一眼就把熊拎了起来，然后放到大腿上。他没有把视线从他的管理员们身上移开过。

Jack在走到沙发的一路上被世界上最危险的人类兵器盯着，这很不舒服。冬兵像是一个听着想要隐瞒悲催离婚过程的父母讲睡前故事的孩子，就像Brock所说的那样，他知道有什么事情发生了，而模糊而蹩脚的保证都不再起作用。告诉他他在放假是Jack自他小学以来最大的笑话。冬兵对假期的唯一理解就是他不想要假期。这里有一个任务（任务是他唯一在意的东西），而他被排除在外。他知道自己不被需要，对他来说，这意味着他没有用。他可能已经见过他那些坏掉的、无用的武器被摧毁，然后做出一些关于他为什么在这里的错误猜想，而Jack根本不想知道他的生存本能有多强。某些事必须完成，某些除了Brock的宝宝话的事。

在昨天谷仓里的摔跤比赛之后，Brock和Jack到里面去查看他们从屋子里带出来的东西。Brock很快就被说服了。九头蛇的技工向目标传递了些情报，后者没有接触过冬兵，也不知道他是谁，甚至都不知道他是否存在，（Pierce不只是让野蛮人和他的宝贝待在一起）但很显然，线索总是会有的，而混蛋都喜欢说话。那家伙自己把东西拼凑起来，这很让人震惊。他明显已经对自己的理论有足够的信心，就差到网上论坛发布他的研究，而事实上这是个错误。

当他们在里面浏览资料，距离他们读到的那个男人不足二十英尺的时候，他们能做的就只有大喊一声‘操’，或者别的感叹词去表达这家伙到底离揭开真相有多近。Jack忽然觉得自己很脆弱。如果某个在加拿大小木屋的书呆子都能发现关于冬日战士的全部记载，那离某个人想到办法把他们所有人都整到死囚牢房还有多久呢？

幸运的是，Brock去镇子上的时候买了一包烟，所以当他们要讨论一些细节的时候，他们就‘到外面吸一口烟’。即便如此，他们了解冬兵加强了的听力，就如同他经常到窗口看着他们像一只饥饿的猫咪在不耐烦地等着他的主人们进来喂他。他可能会读唇，Jack意识到这一点，所以这就是为什么他们开始在林肯车里开会。

他们花了一天才想到一个不完整的计划。因为等目标去联系一个可能已经联系过的人不太实际，所以他们决定在晚上闯入他的房子，在他睡觉的时候把他杀掉。这回让他们有足够的时间去仔细搜索他的房子，确保没有任何能指向九头蛇的东西落下。因为这是一场入室抢劫，所以他们可以带走手提电脑、电话、有笔记的书、还有其他放在周围的贴有混乱便利贴的东西，这也意味着，他们不得不带走电视、立体音响、还有宝石什么的之前的东西，然后把它们都装到车里。Jack假设这些可以当成很好的礼物在渥太华机场时送给九头蛇的工作人员，然后他们可以在明天晚上之前就登上飞机回家了。

Jack闭上眼睛，开始想象他自己那张舒适的床。他的沉思被Brock喷出来的几个关于排泄的恶心又无趣的委婉词打扰了，然后后者消失在他们钉在浴室门前的帘子后面。Jack坐了起来，看着Brock的空了的杯子，而另一边，那一双冰冷、诡异的蓝色眼睛正把他盯出孔来。

Jack叹了口气：“你在担心，是吧？”

“为什么我不在这次的任务里？”

“你在！”Jack提高的音量，像是在跟一个没能组成明星队的孩子说话，“你是司机！”他保证。

“为什么我们在筹划一场盗窃？为什么在计划的时候没有提到我？议员有批准这次策划吗？”

Jack的声音在他试着为任何一条问题找出一个好答案的时候破碎了。冬兵从来不问问题，现在一口气问了三条。“那个……”

他在脑海里搜索着，然后偶然发现什么，完美到他都要庆祝自己的天才了。他坐直，明显地朝浴室看了一眼，默默地朝冬兵做了个手势，让他坐到沙发上。后者照做了，而且把耳朵靠了过来。

“听着，队长不想让你知道这个，‘因为他对这个有点敏感’，”Jack低声说道，“但实际上是Pierce命令我们在处理这个任务的时候让你放松。他有点担心我们会经验不足，老是依赖你，而他想要确保我们没有别的想法。你没做错什么，你很棒，每个人都对你很满意——是我们两个遇到点麻烦。所以，”Jack又看了一眼浴室，“我不用提醒你这事只有我们两个知道，对吧？”

冬兵无视掉问题，看着Jack的眼睛微闭。“你是说议员命令你和队长去处理这个任务是因为他认为你们不称职？”

Jack忽然怀疑他先前表扬过的自己的才智，他意识到自己刚撒的这个谎是多么的愚蠢。“呃，你知道——Pierce就像上帝，”他耸耸肩，“他做事很神秘。”

“呼！别到里面去！”Brock从浴室里冲出来，立刻又回到肮脏的话题上。考虑到他的酒精摄入量，里面估计正上演着一场灾难，但没有人想要听这种事，也不想制定计划去测量里面的毒性等级。厕所只是地面上的一个洞，即使他们带来了化学试剂去处理，但也对恶臭起不了多少作用。Jack很肯定如果他们在这里待满一个月的话整间屋子闻着都会像是临时厕所。

“他在说什么？我们为什么不要进去？”

Brock大笑：“你告诉他，Jack。”

“因为那里的空气中的屎的含量比空气还要多，”Jack直截了当地解释道，“而且你的嗅觉也被强化了，在里面你可能会晕过去。”

Brock走过来，又给自己倒了一杯酒，一边看着Jack。后者已经太累了，不想生气。

“你们两个在做什么呢，举行仪式？”Brock问道，“女生悄悄话？”

“你嫉妒了？”Jack看着他。他用脚把冬兵推下沙发，然后往后躺下。现在可能是睡一觉的好时候，这样他们至少会有一个人有着清醒的头脑。Jack听见Brock挪到地面，躺在冬兵的旁边，他决定不去看他们是不是抱在一起，或者更糟糕。

 

Jack被冷空气和动静吵醒的时候是大概两点多一点。冬兵已经起来了，正把设备往车上搬。Jack看了一眼厨房的桌面，电脑和所有技术设备都已经不见了，想着冬兵有没有往里看一眼，他感到一丝恐慌。从他脸上一贯坚决的表情来看，还是值得怀疑的。

“是时候了。”注意到Jack在看着他，Brock说道。

“是啊，”Jack答道，起身把Brock踹醒，“走吧，浑球。”


	6. Chapter 6

****任务时间：2013-2014（续）** **

****2013年11月7日** **

“为什么这些破玩意儿得是黄色的？”Brock说着，一边穿上塑料连体衣。他们正站在林肯车的外面，车就停在目标房子前的车道。他们悄悄地把车开下坡，再一次没开车灯，也没人知道冬兵是怎样在凌晨两点的黑暗中看见的。

“这是为了确保我们在接近和杀死目标的时候能被他看见，”Jack回答，很感激Brock能找到话题来活跃一下气氛，“不是那样的话，就是某个技术人员想要什么能让他们cos _ _绝命毒师__ 的东西，他们真他妈是笨蛋。”

“我看上去怎样？”Brock展开双臂问道。

“像个浑球，”Jack答道，“不过你应该感到幸运——绝大多数人过完一生都没能找到一件能完美表现内在自我的衣服。”

在手臂被赏了一记重击之后，Jack说道：“好了，开始我们狂嗨青少年的非法入侵吧。”

他们越过围栏，走上长车道。他们经过那扇开了条缝、没拉窗帘的窗户，Brock准确的说出了Jack的想法：“我们估计得像是在黑暗中发光的外星人那样进去了，如果他 _ _是__ 醒着的话，他肯定会看见我们，而且可能认为我们是来绑架他的。”

Jack轻哼了一声，带着他来到他之前用过的那一扇窗，拖曳了一下，发现被锁上了。

“操！”

“计划之外，哈？”Brock看上去不正常地接受了这状况。

“我猜我们得撬前门了，”Jack呢喃道，“仔细一想，可能还没那么吵。”

他们绕到前面，不介意他们在雪地里流下的脚印，脚印上没有花纹，但Jack在想这会不会成问题，因为青少年通常不会穿着防护衣作案。

Brock膝盖跪地，看上去要花一辈子才能把锁撬开，Jack唯一能做的就是不要去取笑他。终于他成功了，朝后者抛了个媚眼（他翻了个白眼，因为他的表现一点都不让人钦佩），并开始缓慢地转动把手，Jack则站着把耳朵贴在门上，听到从里面传来一阵模糊的咯吱声和什么东西关上了的声音。他的心跳像是停了下来，他抓住了Brock的肩膀，指了指自己的耳朵，然后又指了指门。

Brock立刻就明白了。他更加缓慢地松开把手，然后摸向鲁格尔手枪，在紧张地安静当中他扣扳机的声音简直震耳欲聋。

他朝Jack点了点头，后者正倚着门，伸出手臂去够门把，他尽可能地缓慢转动着，然后在心脏堵着嗓子眼的时候开始推门。无论某些混蛋说过啥，你永远不可能习惯这种事。

还没能开出一条缝，门上面就被炸了一个大洞，距离Jack的脸只有几英尺。

“ _ _操！__ ”

Jack立刻往后退去，笨拙地摸索自己的武器，Brock就已经冲上去把门踢开，朝着黑暗开枪。把八发子弹都打空之后，一切重归安静。

Jack走进屋子，摸索着墙壁直到找到灯光的开关，他亮起灯，感到心脏从喉咙一下子掉到了肠子上面。

“ _ _我的老天爷啊，Brock！__ ”

“我觉得我把他杀了。”

“是啊， _ _废话！__ ”

这家伙的脑袋是字面意义上的到处都是，墙壁、天花板、所有地方。Jack鼓起勇气走近去看，显然两发子弹打中了他，因为他的躯干差点就被炸成两半，很大一部分喷到了沙发和咖啡桌上。他旁边的双管枪被打开了，说明他在Brock杀死他时可能正试着重新装填子弹。另外的六发子弹都没打中，倒是把墙打出了挺惊人的损毁。

“挺不错的，对吧?”Brock紧张地笑着，问道，“在黑暗中八发有两发命中，算是吧。第一发子弹的光亮足够让我看清他的轮廓，然后就是，哇哦——我的意思是……”

Jack走上前去拍打他，但在听到门外逐渐靠近的脚步声之后停了下来。他准备好武器，往门外瞥了一眼，看清来者是谁之后，他松了一口气。松了口气，但也很生气。

“我们告诉过你要 _ _待在车子里__ ！我们叫你来了吗？我以为你懂英语？”

冬兵站在车道尽头，手里拿着枪：“我听见枪声了。”

“这不废话吗！你应该在没听见枪声的时候才担心。”

“我听见九声枪响——不是计划好的一声。”

Jack考虑着因为这怎么能证明他的管理员的无能而嘲笑一下，但他只是指向车辆的方向，用威胁、受够了的语气说着：“滚回车上，把它开过来。到了之后， _ _你给我他妈的待在里面。__ 去吧。”

冬兵看上去不想离开，Jack知道他的问题是什么：“队长没事。Brock，过来给他看看，证明你还活着。”

Brock走向打开了的门，并给了他一个飞吻，而他身上的脑组织则大煞风景。

冬兵转身消失在黑暗当中。他立刻就开着那辆破玩意儿回来了，可能还用手臂把大门撬起，因为他们没有告诉他用传统的方法去撬，不过这次行动以难以置信的方式搞砸了，Jack觉着这已经不再重要了。

书架和书桌上都被溅满了血，不幸的是Jack负责这些（因为他知道他们找的是什么），所以他跨过Brock制造出来的烂摊子，又踩得到处都是。他们往车里放的东西都被人体残留物覆盖，他只能希望这些东西能够在把车还回去的时候做些补偿。

他把所有跟政府、历史、或者军事主题的书都拿走，还包括几样不沾边的，确保留下一片狼藉。他查看所有抽屉，拿走可能重要的东西，并在完事之后把它们拖过房间，留下空白的纸张和回执浸泡在地面上的血液里。他甚至还拿了几个装饰品和看上去像是古董的东西，他觉着一个很蠢的孩子或许会认为这些很值钱。

他来回往屋里走了几趟，全神贯注地做着他的事，并想要尽快完成，直到在他往车箱里放东西时听到旁边的声音。

“为什么要把书拿走？”

Jack跳了起来：“ _ _操！__ 我说过什么了？”他抓住冬兵的肩膀把他转了过去，然后把他推回驾驶座，“我说过 _ _待在车里__ ！”Jack把车门打开，像个警察一样把冬兵的头摁低，推他进去，“别让我抓到你再次离开座位，听到没有？”由于某种原因，Jack感到想要把安全带给他系上的欲望，然后说道，“我们很快就走了，行吗？乖乖坐好，放松。”

他没有等回复，只是把门猛地关上，然后喊出一串咒骂。把这些敏感的东西放后车箱里只是为了让其远离冬兵，但这多管闲事的家伙不会就这么放着不管。他们得离开这里。

Brock抱着六十英寸电视从门口出来的时候Jack差点撞了上去。

“把所有娱乐用的东西都拿出来，”他告诉Jack，“全都解开了。”

Jack凌乱地抱着一台接收器，一台PS3，某种有趣的东西，还有他不怎么在意的一个盒子，然后身后拖着电线地跑向林肯车。他把东西扔了进去。

“你有找到珠宝之类的东西吗？”他问Brock，后者正野蛮地、失败并不断尝试着把电视机塞到后座。

“没有，但你可以再去看一眼，”他答道，然后看向冬兵，“能帮我个忙吗？”

冬兵看着Jack，跟他现在是队长似的。“去吧。”他点头，冬兵立刻就把自己解开了。

Jack走过屋子里的房间，看着完全被毁坏的景象。卧室里，床垫被侧放着，衣服到处都是，镜子也碎了，很明显，抽屉是从梳妆台拉出来的。浴室也是同样的光景，虽然独居的男人浴室里通常不会有太多的东西。厨房里一团糟，碎了的调料瓶遍地都是，让人想起客厅里剩下的东西，而Jack接下来就要去那里。

屋里有几张孩子们的照片，Jack假设孩子都是他的。他们不只是杀了这些孩子的夫亲，还以一种不太光彩的方式破坏了他的身体。世上最好的特效团队也无法创造出这么一副惊悚的场景。他想象着那个人的孩子在问他们的父亲是怎么死的，还有那些大人们告诉他们的谎言。他们永远都不会知道这场混乱，希望如此，但由于他和Brock的警戒心，他们也不会知道他们的父亲是怎样的一个英雄，不会知道他是怎样试着把另一个英雄从世上最令人意想不到、十恶不赦的某种奴役和虐待中解放出来；他们也不会知道他在近八十年里比任何人都接近摧毁这个世上最强大、最冷酷无情的组织。他是个好人，一个真的好人。在一个所有人都试着避开的关于自我认知的可怕时刻，Jack忽然看清自己到底是个怎样的人——一个恶棍，而且不是被误导或是理想主义驱使的可悲的那种——他是一个真正的人渣，做着跑腿的活来保住邪恶的权力结构，拄着玩世不恭的拐杖一瘸一拐地继续前行。这个世界没有他会好得多。

很显然他们把电视机塞进了车里，因为Brock就站在他身后。他用力地拍了拍他的背，以一种很讨厌的兄长般的方式按摩着他的颈部。“忘了吧，Jake——这是唐人街。”

Brock的谬论已经完成了它的目的。像是一杯清水里加的一滴食物染色剂，它在Jack的思绪里扩散，把他从恍惚中带了回来。他缓慢地转向Brock，看着他真诚的大眼睛和带着理解的温柔笑容。

“ _ _啥？__ ”Jack听见自己问道。

Brock耸耸肩，露出难以置信的表情，然后是欢快的笑容和他能做到的最奇怪、最愚蠢的做作：“汪了吧（fuhget it），Jake——这是 _ _唐人街。__ ”然后他站在那里伸出手，像是在期待着什么似的。

“谁他妈的是 _ _Jake__ ？”

Brock翻了个白眼：“算了，去他的，我们走吧。”

Brock把Jack从他快要扎根的位置拉走，把他扯出房子。

“灯要怎么办？还有门呢？”Jack抱怨着，Brock把他塞进乘客座的方式跟几分钟前他把冬兵塞进去的方法差不多。

“让它们开着吧，”他答道，“这让我们看上去离开得很匆忙。而且，让动物接触到他会更好。”

“噢，上帝啊。”Jack在车门关上之前呻吟道。

Brock坐到了后面，然后他们就起程。看见Jack明显不太好，他把剩下的波旁酒递了过去：“给，往喉咙里能灌多少灌多少，这是你应得的。”

Jack立刻服从了，然后几乎在他那件蠢透了的连体衣上吐得到处都是。在他把瓶子还给Brock的时候，他注意到他们再一次在黑暗当中行驶。“嘿，”他贱兮兮的对他们的司机说道，“我们能开车灯吗？我觉得我们一晚上已经受够了伤脑筋的破事儿了。”

冬兵把灯打开了，Jack在脱掉连体衣时低声呢喃了几句尖刻的感谢。他转身把衣服扔到后面去，Brock问道：“嘿，你看到这个了吗？”

他用自己的手机照亮了身旁座位上的一大块塑料制品。

“那他妈的是什么？”Jack眯着眼说道。

“电视机，我们的男孩刚刚把它像墨西哥卷饼一样折了起来。”

Jack试着不要大笑——他真的试过了——但他不得不笑出来。一开始很缓慢，然后他一想到冬兵在做的时候的场景，和他那没有废话的脑袋里在想什么，忽然间他就大声笑了出来。

“我让它进来了。”冬兵解释道。

“没错你做到了，”Jack回应，“干得好，士兵。”

他让自己从笑声中平静下来，明白是波旁酒扑灭了他存在危机的火，所以他现在想要更多了。“操，”他说道，“那个瓶子已经快空了是吧？”

“刚喝完。”

Jack失望地揉了一把脸，呻吟着。

“不用担心！”Brock声音洪亮，然后Jack听到了希望的声音从后面传来。

“那他妈的是什么？”他问道，仰起脖子。

“我们后面有一整个酒吧呢，就在卷饼电视机下面。你想要什么——我们有琴酒、朗姆酒、法国白兰地——”

“你从哪—— _ _你是在那间屋子里偷来的吗？__ ”

“当然！”Brock欢快地回答，“没有孩子会把这些留下的。再说，那家伙再也不需要了。”他继续罗列着，“……伏特加、苏格兰威士忌、波旁、蓝色的什么东西、更多波旁、龙舌兰、肉桂威士忌——”

“肉桂威士忌？”Jack插话，“那是啥——是个笑话吗？闻一下。”

他听见Brock闻了一下之后发出了恶心干呕的声音。“没错，是肉桂威士忌。”

“试试！”

“你丫才去试试！”

“才不要。”

“我知道——”Brock说着，把瓶子越过车椅伸前去晃了晃，“士兵，喝了它，然后报告它的毒性级别。”

Jack因为笑得太厉害，没能阻止这个巨兽级别的坏主意发生。连视线都没从道路上移开过，冬兵拧开了瓶盖，就开始把液体往嘴里灌。

喝掉半瓶之后他还是直直地看着前面。

“哇，哇……”Jack开口，像个傻瓜一样，看着这场灾难发生。

冬兵在还有一点液体的时候抬高了瓶子，然后就喝完了。他把盖子盖了回去，哆嗦了一下，打了个嗝，然后把瓶子往后递了回去，全程连头都没转过。

“Fuck yeah！”Brock吼道，“我要把这保存下来放在家里。”

“你会的！”Jack又在抱怨。这在他和他们俩在一起时貌似已经发生过很多次了，“但是伙计，要是他 _ _能__ 喝醉怎么办？他在开车，而且这会像是一辆运货火车一样撞向他！”

Brock正忙着庆祝冬兵的雄伟的豪饮，无暇顾及他们即将到来的厄运，所以Jack看着司机说道：“给我靠边停，我来开车！”

“什么！”Brock忽然回过神来，“不！不可能！就让冬兵开车。这——这是研究！这倒提醒我了——士兵，你对液体的毒性评估是什么？”

“百分之三十五的酒精，同时检测出玉米糖浆和人造调味料，但某些化合物只会在大剂量时才会有毒性。”

“那你的醉酒状态的预知是什么？”

“手眼协调受影响，视线受影响，反应时间受影响，判断能力受影响，注意力受影响——在大概十分钟之后开始，持续大概四个小时——”

“这也太多影响了，你不这么认为吗？”Jack冲着他吼道，“那你为什么要这么做？”

“我被命令的。”

“废话！你也被命令到要待在车里，而那条却左耳进右耳出。我认为你正在经历着很严重的选择性服从。”

“别管那个了，Rollins，”Brock过来解救他，“你就坐在他旁边，你随时可以把瓶子从他手里夺走。承认吧，你也想看看他到底能不能喝完。别在那假正经了——没人相信的。”

那的确让Jack闭嘴了一秒钟，直到他看见什么以致他觉得自己出现了幻觉——冬兵的嘴唇弯曲着，露出被压抑的微笑。

他往前倾去想要看清楚。“你是在嘲笑我吗？”他问道，语气里并没有讽刺意味，“Brock，过来看看，这家伙居然在嘲笑我。”

冬兵的脸上现在是大大的笑容，露出了牙齿，如果不是那么不和谐和诡异的话还是挺让人开心的。

Brock探过来半个身子来看看这个奇迹，搓揉着冬兵的头发，宣布要好好庆祝一下——要喝酒，当然。

“拜托，Jack，”Brock喊道，“他不是在嘲笑你，他是在笑你稳稳插在屁股里的那根棍子。来点波旁酒然后放松一下，”他说着，递过瓶子，它被高兴地接受然后打开了，“我发誓，如果你不发牢骚，你就是在孵蛋。”

Jack已经在灌波旁酒，然后他得等等再回击：“孵蛋？”他咳嗽着，擦了擦嘴唇，“我不 _ _孵蛋。__ ”

“哦是吗？那你会管‘在任务当中站在一具尸体旁边发呆像他是你的父亲或者什么的’叫作什么？”

“首先——那只有蠢货才会把那叫作孵蛋，浑球，所以去学学英语。第二，我当时在有感触，在自我反省——你知道，我们大多数人到中年都会那样，我们会自省——我知道你的精神年龄可能还停留在十五岁左右，但我们其他人都有着更加丰富的精神生活，在中年时期正值美好年华——不管怎样，就像我说的，在你走过来说什么 _ _唐人街__ 废话——那他妈到底是什么——的时候我正在自我反省——讲真，你说的什么？‘一起去唐人街！’或‘在唐人街见你’然后你叫我Jake——”

“没有。”

“你有！什么——什么唐人街、Jake——”

“不！那不是我所说的，”Brock得大喊才能让声音盖过Jack，后者现在正满嘴胡言，“对于一个想要大声喊我是笨蛋的人来说，你真是太没文化了。我在引用波兰斯基1974年经典的黑色电影《唐人街》，尤其是最后一幕，Jack Nicholson扮演的私家侦探Jake，站在他死去的爱人的尸体旁边，她的眼球被射爆了，漂亮脸蛋被毁得令人毛骨悚然，他就震惊地站在那里，就像你之前那样，然后他的朋友把他拉开并对他说：‘忘了吧，Jake——这是唐人街’。”

Brock停了下来，就跟那解释了所有事情似的。或者他只是停下来喝酒。

“所以说《唐人街》跟这有什么关系吗？说实话，Brock，我记得那电影是很久之前看的了，而且总是烦着我。我讨厌像那样文绉绉的名字——《唐人街》。”Jack加重读标题的语气，大幅度地摆动着手和身体，“为什么他们不叫它《乱伦》或者《用水问题》或者什么真正关于这部电影的？操他的蠢电影，还有那些怎么就跟 _ _我__ 有关系了？”

“电影里，那个私家侦探一起是个在唐人街工作的警员——在洛杉矶——那会儿还是个局势挺紧张的地方——三十年代或者四十年代或者别的。我想是三十年代……”

Jack翻了个白眼，又大饮了一口。这种意识流的对话对于冬兵来说肯定很滑稽，他想，但是再一次，他还是板着个脸。Jack安静地继续喝酒时看见他揉了揉鼻子，他估计都听进去了，比他们更专心地听着，仅此机会一瞥外面奇怪的世界。

“……总之，Jake成为私家侦探，每个人都认定他是因为贪婪，但其实，我们发现，是因为他应对不了唐人街，他太软弱了。他有强烈的道德准则，惹祸上身—— _ _像我们知道的某个人__ ——而且他不能接受某些糟糕的是无缘无故地发生。人们受伤，事故频发，正义得不到伸张，坏人逍遥法外——就这样。《唐人街》展现的是你无法控制的糟心事，而且没有必要纠结于此。”

Jack哼了一声：“别误会我，Brock，那非常清晰，尤其是以你的口才来说，但我不认为你有看清现实。坏人逍遥法外？我们就是坏人。”

“什么？我们不是坏人！”Brock锤了一下Jack的肩膀，指了指冬兵，当他没看见，“我们是好人，试着给世界带来和平，不过有时候你不得不为此做些坏事，那些你必须忘记的坏事。 _ _《唐人街》。__ ”

Jack知道那些令人恶心的废话都是为了冬兵好，但是他真的不明白为什么。冬兵是杀人机器，他对意识形态他妈的一点都不在乎，做一个坏人对他来说没什么。Jack想知道Brock自己是否 _ _真的__ 需要幼稚的胡话。

“随便……”他呢喃道，醉到这程度就很容易摆脱烦恼了。他和Brock说好的——一个人喋喋不休的时候，另一个人就似听非听地喝酒。“好吧，去他的， _ _《唐人街》。__ ”

“这就对了，那可是灵魂。”Brock把自己摔回后座，点燃了一根香烟。

“给我一根。”Jack说道，把瓶子放到他和冬兵之间。在那会儿他注意到了。他不敢相信他是第一个注意到的。愚蠢的感觉开始在他的喉咙起沫。

“噢我的天啊，”他嘀咕着，伴随着恐慌，“你们两个！”

“咋了？”

“我的天啊，这太糟糕了！”

“什么啊？”

“我们——我们漏掉了一名同伴！”

即使是冬兵也疑惑地眨了眨眼。

Brock厌恶地掐了他的脸：“怎么了？你在说什么啊？我们都在这里！”

“不！”Jack激动地指着空的前排中间座，大喊道，“ _ _天杀的熊先生！__ ”


	7. Chapter 7

****任务时间：2013-2014（续）** **

****2013年11月7日** **

得到的反应比Jack本应期待或者负责的更加戏剧化得多。

冬兵注意到座椅之间的空位，他的嘴唇开始打颤，坐得跟块板子一样直，那应该算是一个预警。

Brock大笑着随意地再次挤进了前排座位的空隙，完全不在意冬兵对车辆左边那下定决心的注意力和他笔直的坐姿，还有他显然要紧急掉头而开到山谷的道路分岔口的事实。

Jack知道他永远都不会忘记Brock在事情发生之前的甜美的声线：“嘿，你为什么留下了我贵重—— _ _哇哦，操！__ ”

Brock在林肯车以每小时六十迈的速度疾驰向砂砾地的时候脸朝前地猛冲向前座。他们在里面跟游泳似的左右摇摆，冬兵在二十度斜坡上努力维持对车辆的控制，把它开到另一边去。然后他在山脊笔直往上开，并在山肩开始加速。Jack和Brock全程熊抱在一起，以免他的脑袋撞到地面上去，在他的双腿在后面甩来甩去的时候听着他压抑的嚎叫，后面的卷饼电视机和酒瓶子们混乱地弹来弹去。

这辆玩意儿似乎对这粗暴的对待不怎么满意，在冬兵强迫它加速时表现出神圣而叽叽嘎嘎的声音和不断的摇摆震动（像一只猫准备要吐似的）。他们转向到公路，留下一路的尘土和从轮舱飞出来的碎石。

Brock成功地垂下了他的屁股，但他的手臂还挂在前座，显然他还没得到教训，这个姿势在冬兵处于侠盗飞车模式时有多危险。也许他喜欢在碎石上驰骋的时候把脸摆在Jack的胯部，又或者他希望能死得壮观点：在冬兵不得不紧急刹车的时候像人肉炮弹一样从挡风玻璃那里飞出去。

目前，Jack和Brock正很奇怪地在欢声笑语中争吵着这到底是谁的错，犹如冬兵是一台电脑，找出是因为谁的小黄片种的病毒。

“你他妈的为什么非得指出来？”Brock的声音已经因为喝醉大喊和大笑而变得刺耳，“我本可以在回到DC之后再给他买一个。”

“嘿—— _ _嘿！__ ”Jack挥舞着手指，“想都别—— _ _四天前__ 我就告诉过你那玩意儿会给我们带来麻烦，这就是个预告！是 _ _你__ 买的那天杀的玩意儿， _ _你__ 给他的，而且还是 _ _你__ 让他在开车的时候喝醉的。这全是你的错，Brock，我一点都不想沾光。”

Brock在座椅间挤着脸，捡起从嘴里掉出来的香烟，重新点燃了它。座椅上被烧出一个巨大的洞，但考虑到这辆车受到过的损伤这一点不值一提。

Jack是那个偶然想到这个问冬兵他到底在想着做些什么的主意：“谁他妈让你掉头的？”

“我们不得不这么做，这个物件被找到的话会引起怀疑的。现场一被发现之后可能会被粗糙地搜索一遍。”

“好想法，士兵，”Brock说道，给了Jack一个肘击和眨眼，“但是下一次，最好能有个小小的警告。”

“是的，长官。”

“还有，我们跟机场约好在八点，所以……”

冬兵立即踩下油门，Brock成功地埋下另一个潜在灾难。

转速表爬过一百，林肯车在切换到四档加速时依然以一种令人要吐的方式抗议自己不是用来这样开的。终于，这玩意儿在全速前进中仍然呼呼作响，然后车辆开始颤抖。他们经过像是静止不动的车辆，Jack什么都没说，只是默默地伸手向安全带。

“嘿！你这样是表现对他的信任的方式吗？”Brock说着，用手挡住了安全带扣，“放轻松点。”然后他用手里的瓶子敲了一下Jack两腿间的那个。

“放轻松点？你以为我在干什么？我正试着活的比这趟车程更长一点。”

Jack让安全带自动飞出他的手，并放弃挣扎顺从于Brock的虚无主义。他需要更多的波旁酒，所以他又给自己灌了一大瓶。然后他注意到身后被手机屏幕照亮了的Brock的脸。

“请告诉我你现在不是在查看你的推特。”

Brock看着他像是他放了个屁。“这是我的警方扫描仪。我们正在赶路，记得吗？我们没有时间停下来。”

“为什么不？”Jack说着，往后靠去，即使他们在路上以大概每小时一百一十迈的速度飞奔着。自从转速表停在那里之后就很难确定速度了。“你已经有满满一车血淋淋的阴谋论的书、一台卷饼电视机、一箱开了的酒、两套跟书本配套的占满内脏的 _ _绝命毒师__ 服装、一个醉了的半机器人司机——真的你需要的是一个死掉的警察来完成Brock Rumlow的好奇流动——或者高速——展柜了。”

“我很乐意给一个在墓地工作的混蛋警察以一个最后和最有趣的方式终结他的生命，但我认为我们已经把这种状况往自己身上带了。如果我们再往这团糟里加一具尸体，他们很可能就决定去挖一个四人尺寸的洞了。”

“不。”冬兵很随意地否决了。

“不？”

“不，我永远不会允许这么做，议员也不会授权——”

“那就对了！”Brock惊呼，抓住冬兵的肩膀并摇晃着，当他正试着控制这辆颤抖着飞奔的汽车时这可能不是最好的注意，“我们的宝贝在罩着我们呢！”

“……如果他想你们死的话，我会是被派去执行处死任务的那个人。”冬兵用同样冰冷平静的语气说道。车里立刻就安静了下来，他的管理员们意识到这是毋庸置疑的正确，犹如Brock想着要问一个讨人厌的问题，像是‘但你不会那么做的，对吧？’他没有，很可能是因为即使是一个笨蛋如他，都意识到，他们三个如果被命令到的话，会冷血地杀掉对方。

冬兵出乎意料地打破了沉默，但只是让这一切更加令人不适。“队长，议员真的有联系你，命令你让我在任务期间休息吗？”

“啥？”

Jack想要勒死他，他的一只手甚至已经伸过去了，然后他的大脑提醒他这会是个坏主意，“噢我的天啊——你他妈在想些什么？——”

“等等—— _ _啥？__ ”Brock放一只手在Jack的肩膀上让他闭嘴。

Jack捂住脸，背叛和挫折跟恐惧混在一起，他很可能给自己惹祸了。随便了，他告诉自己，你不是这辆车里变态的那个，所以他们都可以一边玩蛋去。这立刻让他精神起来，然后他坐直了，准备好用各种废话来为自己辩护。

“Rollins特工告诉我——估计是虚假的——议员对你们的能力失去信心，想要借这个任务来测试你们在没我的帮助下的能力和表现。Rollins还告诉我，你以此为耻所以不希望我知道这件事。”

Jack由于过度受惊不知道该说什么好，他一听到‘虚假’这个词就愣在那里，这个暗讽里，只有Brock才可能被认为不称职，一路去到‘羞耻’这个词。这个受人摆布的小混蛋很显然在玩什么游戏，而Rollins得和 _ _某人__ 认真地谈一谈他出错了的程序。他不应该很怕他们才对吗？

冬兵还没说完：“他告诉我，不要告诉你他说过的话。”

“ _ _你个混蛋！__ ”Jack尖叫，给了冬兵的手臂一锤，即使右边的那条看上去也硬的不像是肉体。他疼得像是打在墙上，但当然他不会去揉它。“Brock，兄弟，我发誓那——一半——其实是大多数——都是废话，真的。”

Jack在后视镜里看到Brock那醉醺醺的歪嘴笑，像是他的视线在他和冬兵之间来回转换，然后他的头往后靠，吐出一阵欢快的呻吟。

“这是个谎话。”Brock慢吞吞地说道，他加重了每一个字，而Jack怀疑他的目的是给句子增加可信度而不是戏剧性。酒精终于让他的舌头变笨了。

“我命令他告诉你的谎言。”

好吧，Jack想着，这很好。但Brock继续说下去。

“你想知道真相吗？”

冬兵没有回答，知道自己想要什么不是他的强项，但是Brock不在意。“真相是，这个家伙发现了你的身份。我的意思是，你曾经是谁……在……你是现在的你……之前。那个你。我们不想让你知道，所以你不会知道。不是想让你伤心，但现在你知道了，就因为笨蛋Jack的谎言……”

在这个时候，Jack很肯定Brock是在自杀。他开始在想，杀掉Brock会不会是Pierce期待他现在要做的事情。没有任何的协议说要在同伴危害到任务的时候应该要把他们干掉，但也许现在是时候做这个行政决定了。

在冬兵很显然在想除了他的熊以外的事情时，车辆减速到了每小时七十迈。“所以他是谁？”他问道。

“他是谁？”Brock重复道。

Jack想着要插话，现在时机正好，但是他的大脑转得不如Brock的快，不是说Brock有多努力动脑。

“呃，他是一个军队的狙击手……”

Jack转头的速度快到差点把脑袋甩出去了。他杀气腾腾地注视着Brock。

“……一个俄罗斯军队的狙击手。”Brock说着，正看着Jack的脸。

Jack转了回去，又开了一瓶酒，希望能喝醉到让Brock看上去很有趣。

“一个世上最好的俄罗斯军队的狙击手。你的敌人很害怕你，但原因是好的。你关心的就只有如何能够做得更好，但你仍然被每一个离开的士兵所困扰，就如同你杀的每一个人。他们让你心神不宁。所以，在某一天，你违背了命令，你在一条去九头蛇基地的路上杀出血路，他们抓到了你，因为你比他们一千个人都有价值，但是Zola在你身上有不同的计划。他提出让你变成你一直想要成为的那种士兵——没有情感、没有愧疚、没有缺陷，而你同意了。就这样。”

Jack忽然对Brock刚从屁眼里拉出来，或者从酒瓶子里出来，的童话故事有种敬佩。他几乎希望这是真的了，但如果是这样的话——

“为什么这段历史要从我的记忆里删去？”

冬兵说出了Jack的疑问。

“那个，是你希望这样。你不想要让你的记忆妨碍到你施展杀人的魔法。”

Jack微微斜视，想要看看冬兵会做出怎样的反应。他的脸色暗了下来，Jack假设他是在试着想象自己就是这个虚构的反叛骑士，愿意让自己变成一个死神，而且……他看上去能接受这个。谁不会呢？也许之前他只是猜测自己是个被绑架的烟囱清理工什么的。

冬兵检查了下路标，然后加速，显然他的思绪已经稳定下来了。

Jack能看到他们已经接近高速公路的出口，全速往山间小屋开回去，无车灯的经历似乎要比第一次更为惊悚。在噩梦开始之前，他让自己先放松一点。

他在想Brock告诉冬兵的那个虚假的故事。也许这是Brock给他的一个礼物，作为世上最好的狙击手，冬兵肯定在假设自己很有名，猜测声名狼藉是他的身份被保护的原因。在记得自己像狗——可能更糟——那样被对待之后，被告知他其实是一个曾经被尊敬和崇拜的人，情感上肯定会有很大的转变。问题是，情绪转化可不是人们想在冬兵身上看到的。

Jack又偷偷看了他一眼，他看上去除了眼前的道路以外什么都没想。Jack可能对他夸奖过头了，又或者冬兵已经推测出那个故事其实是通篇废话，他正计划着在小屋里把他们两个都杀了，然后开着林肯车逃跑。毕竟，一个人因为‘他希望这样’而心甘情愿地变成一个会被摧残、被迫接受洗脑和其他痛苦实验的冬日战士听上去很不现实。 _ _操！__ Jack想着， _ _我们死定了。__

平静度过了不到五分钟，Brock自己一个人在后面变得无聊，他把手臂从后座甩了过来。“嘿，你的酒喝得怎样了？”他问道，看到了瓶子，“拜托，你个娘炮，你得加油啊！有需要的话让冬兵给你帮个忙呗。”

“我觉得他现在正忙着。”Jack赶在他服从队长的命令去喝醉前说道。也许他晕过去之后就不会知道冬兵在什么时候往他头上射进一颗子弹了。

“我们要从高速公路下去了。”冬兵警告Brock。

“废话。怎么，你以为我想要永远待在这里面吗？”

但是冬兵没有在句子后面加上‘现在’这个词。他们现在还在左边的车道，想要经过一辆同样要出去的大卡车，冬兵在超车的时候差点就没赶上出口匝道。他们从司机那里得到一个响亮的鸣笛，在以大概七十迈的速度驶在环形匝道上的时候，Brock先是栽向冬兵，然后再到Jack那里。冬兵冲过了一个红灯，Jack把Brock从身上甩下来。

“现在是用你的警方扫描仪的好时候了。”Jack提议。

在Brock把那玩意拿出来用之前冬兵已经又闯了两个红灯，而他们还没出车祸，Jack发现如果冬兵至少假装查看其它车辆的话他心里会更安慰些。

“没人追踪。”Brock确认道。

冬兵把这当做继续行驶的允许。在几分钟之内，道路变得狭窄，他们又经过那些树了。冬兵强迫这辆车开上弯曲的山路，变速器全程在反抗。他又熄灯了，而Jack没说什么，他就听着Brock咯咯地笑。在黑暗中，他们刚毁坏的房子的灯光在他们的左边两者。没人作出评论，即使在可视范围内，Brock和Jack都转过头去看着。

Jack鼓起勇气那么一会儿，冬兵把车开上那条泥路，但这一点都不好；他还是在忽然转弯的时候咒骂着。如果形容第一次是十分有弹性的话，在五十迈的速度下就像是被绑在恶魔附身的震动床上。Jack发誓他感觉自己的肠子都颠松了。

他们停在距离谷仓两英寸外的地方，冬兵立刻跳出车外。Jack快要忘记自己要用这段时间对Brock大吼。

“那他妈是怎么回事？”他越过肩膀大喊。

“什么怎么回事？”Brock扭捏作态的回应很让人恶心。

“ _ _那个操蛋的故事！__ 他自愿的？你在开玩笑吗？你认为他会相信吗？”

“他为什么不相信？”

Jack没有时间回答，他只是拼命呼吸。“一个天才狙击手拿下九头蛇的基地？你在试着测试他的记忆吗？还是说你打算在我能洗个澡、在自己床上睡个好觉之前害我们被杀？”

“大多数是真实的谎言是最容易被相信的。”坐在后座的哲学家说道。

“是啊，那很完美，Brock。一半是最高机密情报，一半是智力迟缓的产物。你应该说他曾经是一个吃婴儿的连环杀手或者什么童子军的将军，说真的，这曾经能变得更好。”

没有时间废话了。小屋的门被狠狠关上，下一秒冬兵就回到前座，手里抱着熊。这东西被冻到了，至少看起来像。Jack在冬兵把自己塞进来的时候抱着这个毛绒绒的小冰球，他忍不住在想这只熊脸上缝纫的表情是在表达被留下的蔑视。

冬兵挂了倒挡，把车开回路上。他们离开得像是一辆癫痫发作的豪华敞篷车。山间道路上的黄线几乎是可视的，Jack一点都不惊讶他们回到高速公路上时能看见太阳升起时最昏暗的那个时候。

“好吧，”Brock愉快地大叫，“回到路上了，人也没少。我、你、jacko在这里，还有……齐了，操，这只熊得有个名字。为了这个毛绒玩具，我冒着被警察抓和顶着机场那群混蛋的愤怒的风险，还浪费了我一个小时和两趟额外的行程在天杀的泥路上，这玩意儿最好有个名字。所以，是什么，士兵？”

“他没有名字，像我一样。”

“去他的，忘了我之前说的话。你有名字——叫‘那个士兵’（The Soldier）。那是个很酷的名字。让我告诉你，大多数人会做出你意想不到的蠢事去的到一个在前面有‘the’的昵称。机器人、撕碎者、情况、冰人、掘墓者，我还可以继续说。”（前面均有‘The’）

“过来想想，”Jack补充道，“那些名字可能更适合冬兵而不是正在使用它们的那些浑球。”

“说的没错！”Brock拍了拍冬兵的肩膀，“看，你是真的牛逼，而且你的名字比他们的都好。‘那个士兵’，听上去多谦逊，几乎，像是你轻描淡写地说着如果世上只有一个士兵，那便会是你——”

Brock说的话让Jack想起他曾经在电视上看到过的什么东西。“像柏拉图的完美形象的理念。你就是理想的士兵，是概念的定义，其他的每一个士兵都是一个仿造品。”

“管他说的啥。”Brock朝Jack投向怀疑的目光，并推了他一下，“书呆子。总而言之，鼓舞的话说够了，是时候给熊起名字了。我们不能用士兵和熊（The Soldier and The Bear），听上去就像是圣经里的语言或者一首八分钟长的国歌。来吧，说出从你脑海里想到的第一个名字。”

冬兵只是花了几秒：“Bucky.”

Jack的耳朵像是烧起来一般，他不敢相信他刚才听到了什么。

Brock温柔地问道：“你说了什么？”

“Bucky，熊的名字是Bucky。”

Jack听到Brock缓慢坐回座位上时发出的发出的嘎吱的声音。

Jack开始大笑。起初只是咯咯笑，但他放开了。当你做出的糟糕预测成真的时候，你会感觉一种愉悦。这是个黑色幽默，但这很有效，而且看到某个认为自己比你聪明的人看上去很滑稽愚蠢让人很高兴，就像现在的Brock。他坐在后面，眼神空洞地望着前面椅背，就像他刚才见鬼了似的。某种意义上说，他刚刚还真是见了鬼。

“Brock，”Jack说道，用着傲慢的语气，“你还好吗？”

“Yeah。”Brock清了清喉咙，再次往前靠，“你从哪知道这个名字的？”他问冬兵。

“你让我说出想到的第一个名字，这就是。”

“你确定你要这样命名它吗？”Brock问道，“Bucky是给宝宝的昵称，看看他，他拿着来复枪呢。这只熊是个男人，你得给他一个男人的名字。”

Jack注视着窗外，试着控制住自己的笑声。他很好奇Brock会不会意识到这完全是他的错。是吗？Jack私底下承认冬兵可能在他扯下熊的标签之前瞥了一眼。

“那就Steve，Steve是一个男人的名字。这只熊的名字是Steve。”

不可能，Jack想着。Brock和他的游戏把冬兵意识里的那扇门打开了，几十年的洗脑就是为了把它锁住。他把头往后靠，放声大笑直到被呛到。他深呼吸，然后听到冬兵的声音再一次在脑海里想起，非常确定地宣布着‘Steve’这个名字。他又开始新一轮的大笑，不得不捏紧鼻梁才避免哭出来。他把眼睛里的液体擦干，就为了看后座的Brock愤怒的凝视。

“笑个够吧，混蛋。”

“什么？”

Brock转向冬兵，“不，Steve也不行，没有人叫Steve。给他起一个霸气点的、豪迈点的、听上去会让人尊重的。别是 _ _Steve__ 。”

冬兵叹了口气。Jack可以看到他被这个看上去毫无意义的游戏弄得烦躁。他一开始就不想给他的熊命名，但他这么做了，又没想到足够好的名字。

“James。”

这回Jack是在咆哮。他不得不振作起来，不然他差点就在这辆车里吓尿了。看上去冬兵不可能连续三次都正中靶心，Jack终于能够听见Brock在抱怨他的不满而不是他的笑声，但他终于在肺里存够空气去为冬兵辩护。

“不，Brock，你只能否决两个名字。我知道你想要他给熊起你的名字，但很遗憾，这就是最终结果，熊的名字就叫Jame。来吧，喝杯酒庆祝一下。”

对Brock来说，酒精是很好的分散注意力的工具。他们用波旁酒来给熊洗礼。

“ _ _James，__ 绝对是一个庄严而神圣的名字。”Jack说道。

他看见Brock摇了摇头，躺了回去，他的眼睛颤抖着闭上了。他希望这个混蛋在去到机场前能睡着，那样他就能够有用一巴掌把他这个醉鬼扇醒的荣幸了。


	8. Chapter 8

****任务时间：2013-2014（续）** **

****2014年1月6日** **

就像一个黑色的奇迹，加拿大任务的那一连串灾难看起来并没有给Brock或Jack带来任何负面的后果。机场的那一帮家伙没有被林肯车内的惨状吓到，飞行员在在那里等待了超过一个小时，但在冬兵在场的时候，人们通常不会抱怨。Brock有点消沉，因为在刚起飞之后他意识到他们把酒都落车上了，然后他就去睡觉了，留下Jack安静一人。

喝过啤酒，Brock和Jack终于能跟Pierce报告的时候理清他们的故事，不至于让其听上去像是基斯顿的阴郁喜剧。后者似乎很满意他们自行处理了这个可能引发大灾难的隐患，但在听到Brock承认使用了爆炸子弹之后，他的眼睛微微眯了起来。

假日来了又走了，Jack都没有想到过冬兵，除了某些时候他会看见James被放在Brock的沙发上，他现在基本上就待在那里了。Jack没有说冬兵是不是被派去做任务了，或者说他是否还醒着。九头蛇里所有人都在谈论洞察计划，这会让冬兵变成可淘汰品，或者Brock会去问能不能把他带回家当宠物。为什么不呢？

新年才过了几天，Jack和Brock被叫到Pierce的办公室。这只能是一个原因——Pierce不只是为了慰问他的手下，确保他们在九头蛇生活得幸福快乐。

这是关于爆炸子弹。凤凰城的一个弹道专家在跟进使用这种子弹的案子，而他正准备给神盾局发一份报告。

“我要你们去把这件事料理了。”Pierce说道，给他们每人一个文件夹，“你们会长星期三晚上离开，然后一周之内回来。时间应该想到充足，即使考虑到你们需要四天的车程。”

“开车？”Brock问道，而Jack这回不怪他开口，“为什么我们不直接——”

“我们跟技术人员和飞行员的关系最近有点微妙。”Pierce说道，而Jack想知道这段微妙的关系跟他们加拿大的那段冒险有没有关系，“别担心，你们的费用会被报销，真正的活儿会让资产来完成，你们需要做的只有开车和管理。把这想象成和朋友一起的自驾游吧，只是不要拍任何的照片。”

Brock整个人舒坦了。Jack没有。

 

****任务时间：2013-2014（续）** **

****2014年1月8-9日** **

星期三晚上，Jack发现自己再次在地下停车场那里等着，从原先那辆车里清理出垃圾，在Brock找来冬兵之前给车辆预热，James和他在一起。自从冬兵已经被充分解冻，希望已经穿上了衣服，就没有要按摩之类的借口让Brock分心和对他动手动脚了。Jack很高兴看到电梯门打开，从里面走出来的是Brock和——

Jack有点反应迟钝。和Brock一起走出来的那个人肯定看着像冬日战士，但他正穿着褪色的灰色T恤和宽松的牛仔裤。这个冒牌货随意地就坐到了前面，Brock在坐到后座之前往车尾箱放了几个袋子。

Jack坐进驾驶座，看了看坐在他旁边的人。好吧，他是冬兵，他把James放到腿间，一起系上了安全带。

“他特么穿的是什么？那套剪刀手爱德华的服装呢？”

Brock在抖一个枕头，准备在第一轮驾驶时睡过去。

“在尾箱里，我觉得在开车的时候他不需要穿着那套。”

“所以……那啥，你给他换的？”

“对啊。”

“像是，你脱掉了他的衣服，给他穿上你自己的……”

“ _ _对啊！__ ”

Jack只是叹气。

“ _ _咋了？__ 别再给我来那一套，Rollins！”

“我一个字都没说。”

Brock在几分钟之内睡着了，还打鼾，他在接下来的九个小时里都保持着那样。Jack总是嫉妒这个人在不可能舒服的情况下都能够睡得沉稳而大声的能力，他能在下暴雨的雨林里睡着，沙尘暴、极寒不在话下。他总是能够充分休息，在同伴们疲惫不堪和睡眠剥夺的时候总是那么神采奕奕、反应灵敏。混蛋。

冬兵没有落后他太多，但是他睡得像个人偶：坐得笔直，只有头往后靠，嘴巴紧闭，安静得就像是一块墓碑。他看上去都不像是在呼吸。

这就是Jack在接下来六个小时、直到找到还开着的加油站之前所有的陪伴。冬兵醒了，但Brock还是那样。Jack走到便利店买了一瓶能量饮料和一些葵瓜子，在收银台他看到一包洋葱圈，然后他也买了。

给车加满油之后，他坐回车里，把洋葱圈扔到冬兵的大腿上。冬兵在接下来的一个小时都在大嚼特嚼，在看日出的时候吃掉了一大部分。

在大概早上七点的时候他们停进一家麦当劳。不用告诉怎么做，冬兵套上一件连帽衫，藏起他的左臂和脸。

“把他叫醒。”这是Jack在冬兵被领过来之后对他说的第一句话。

冬兵注视着他。

“把你的零食袋揉成球扔他脸上。”

冬兵还是在看着。

“你在担心些什么？去吧。”

他用手把袋子揉成团，直接击中了Brock的鼻子，然后他快速转了回去，笔直地看着挡风玻璃。

Brock呻吟着坐了起来，打着呵欠把脸颊上干掉的痕迹擦掉。他从地面捡起那个球状的零食袋。“什么鬼？”他声音沙哑地说道，“别往我身上扔垃圾，你个混球。”然后他展开包装袋，“等等……谁的洋葱圈？”

冬兵无视他，开始苦苦思考着菜单上的选项。

 

****任务时间：2013-2014（续）** **

****2014年1月9日** **

早餐和咖啡过后，Brock精神焕发地准备接手方向盘。冬兵，显然被照顾到，得到了一个鸡蛋麦满分，他是一点点掰下来吃的，在嘴里嚼到快要变成液体或者要在里面分解了的程度。他花了超过一个小时，但在听Brock嚼口香糖的时候他又没什么事情可以做。

Jack试着睡觉，但只是徒劳。起初，他怎么都不得舒服。他把他那具庞大的身躯翻过每一个姿势，但总有某些部位感到被挤压或者被约束。一旦他躺着舒服了，他又不得不听Brock跟冬兵讲太阳底下发生的所有事，像一个想要讨好女生的孩子。想想看当Jack正睡着，他在讲他参与过的被夸大的战争和任务的故事，把自己说成一个很吊的冷血杀手；然后他开始讲述他的童年，接着是他长大的那个镇子。之后收音机被打开了，当他不是在疯狂转换频道的时候，他就给冬兵上摇滚音乐的历史课。而期间冬兵一个字都没说过。

即使油箱里还有一半的油，Brock还是在加油站停下，并买了一大堆零食。他们一回到路上，他就摇下车窗，点燃一根香烟。车窗再次关上的时候，收音机也被打开，音乐课程也在继续。最终Jack坐了起来，他知道即使继续试下去他也睡不了，还很可能忍不住去掐死Brock。

“嘿，睡得好吗？”Brock欢快地问道。

Jack无视掉他的问题。“就……给我来一根香烟。”

“说一声‘请’的话会——”

“ _ _Brock——__ 给我一根操蛋的香烟！”

一整包香烟砸到了他的脸上。

 

****任务时间：2013-2014（续）** **

****2014年1月11日** **

有防护的社区是最糟糕的。因为不到深夜你是不可能去监视的，而那时候你的目标已经睡下了，所以你对其什么都了解不了。即便如此，你也很难不注意到自己可能会被某些也许会报警的有偏执妄想症的失眠患者盯着。当然，Jack发现自己就是那类混蛋的其中一个，但他还是奇怪，为什么那些没人关心的混蛋总想着有人会跳出来抓他们。

起码这个地方没有一个守卫，只有一些毫无价值的围栏，他们可以轻松搞定。现在他们在昏暗的街道上，坐在昏暗的车里，看着一所昏暗的房子。Jack想去睡觉，但他一整天都在猛灌能量饮料，完全睡不了。在昨天无眠的小睡之后他就一直醒着，从车里享受外面沿途的景色，还有改正Brock那些言过其实的大话的机会。他再一次在夜晚开车，旁边是睡美人，还有后面像是在锯木头的Brock。

星期五不过是星期四的翻版：不必要的停顿、来回上下的窗户、当然，还有单方面的废话。Jack永远没猜到Brock有那么多可以说的话。也许他只是从来没有过一名不会让他闭嘴几分钟的听众。无论如何，Jack只有那么点无意识的时刻，而这只是让他更加的疲劳。

轮到他开车之前他又灌下两瓶能量饮料，然后在开往凤凰城、直接去目标住所路上的时候又喝了两瓶。Jack不知道为什么他们要直接去住所，而他也不知道这是不是因为他的队里全是白痴，亦或者他只是不记得原因。他坐在那里，能够想到的就只有视野外围在跳舞的阴影，还有闭上眼睛几秒钟时眼睛灼烧的感觉，仿佛有火焰和蛇。要是他试着专注于Brock和冬兵在说的话，那些就会开始变得感觉像是用外语说的。他已经超过六十五个小时没睡觉了。

Jack林肯车前面看着一个邮箱的影子。注视了几分钟之后，它跳到了附近一棵树的更阴暗的影子里。他眨了眨眼，那个影子回到了邮箱下面，在它该待的地方。他快要疯了。

“有谁要进去把事情给解决掉了，还是怎么地？我要自己动手吗？”Jack在后座进行的一场非常专业的对话当中脱口而出。

Brock和冬兵都像看疯子一样看着他。

“ _ _你他妈是嗨了吗？__ 他全家人都在里面睡觉，你要到里面横冲直撞吗？搞得我们要被直升机和新闻摄像机追着跑？给我乖乖坐着！打个瞌睡什么的！”

Jack知道这里边的大智慧，但他不可能就这么坐在车里听冬兵和Brock将计划过一遍、像是用波斯语那样讨论一个直截了当的计划中的毫无意义的变化超过五分钟。

“这什么时候才能完事？”Jack像是个浮躁的小孩那样问道，“我们在等什么？”

长时间的沉默让Jack感到相当不自在。

“你确定你没有在厕所里跌倒撞到头了吗？”Brock问道，听起来很厌恶。也许他内心在狂欢，终于有一次，他不是那个不耐烦并且什么都不知道的混蛋，“七点，他妈的七点整。当那个婊子把小孩带到学校，冬兵就会冲进去。”

那还有六个小时呢，六个小时的折磨。

“大白天的好让邻居们能看见他？”Jack之后假装他的毛病是关于那个计策，“所以我们能确保目标状况良好、足够清醒去大叫或者反抗或者去打电话？”

“ _ _嘿——__ 这他妈是你的计划，混蛋！或者你不记得了因为你显然受到了什么大脑损伤。你想尽可能减少伤亡，如果他现在冲进去，那个婊子也会死。这是你想要的吗？”

说实话Jack现在很难去关心一个他从来没有见过面的女人的死活。“那啥……不是，但是——”

“那不就得了。闭上你的嘴睡个觉去！这是命令。”

他只好服从。Jack把头向后靠去，闭上双眼。火焰和蛇在几分钟之后退去，他试着想象自己远离这辆肮脏的林肯，去做一些放松的事情：浮在珍珠河的一条河道上，也许……或者在春季某一天睡在吊床上…… _ _操__ ，就坐在他的沙发上喝着冰啤酒——除此之外都可以。

他的思维继续搜索着平和的记忆。小时候他有一个很喜欢的儿童水池，他会花一整个下午，试着往水面漂尽可能多的树叶，直到它们把他环绕着，想俄罗斯方块一样拼在一起。在树叶沉下去之前把整片水面完全铺满是一个挑战，他成功之后会有极大的满足感，即使这只能够持续那么短的时间。他再一次在那里，在他父母家的后院，闻着他父亲刚割完草的清新气息，还有母亲的烹饪，从刚刚收集的树叶堆里把一片又一片的树叶小心翼翼地放在水池里。他们把池子铺满，只有几道纤细的银光从树叶的小岛之间折射到他的眼睛里。他以前常常假装每一片的树叶上都有小小的人类居住，当一片树叶开始下沉，旋转着落入池底，也会带走整个文明。但是天启还没来临，他仍然在填满水面，每一片树叶都能够保持漂浮。在池边只剩下一个空位，一片树叶就能够完美的填上。他去够着它，然后——

车门猛地关上，Jack快速睁开双眼，他又回到这辆破车上，而时钟上显示着两点十三分。他睡了一个小时多一点，Brock和冬兵开门跳进来的时候把他吓到了。

“操，”Jack声音嘶哑，无力而又迷茫，“你们去哪里了？”

“耶稣基督，Jack……”Brock说道，摇了摇头，暗自发笑，“开车就是了。”

他看了看还是漆黑的街道，那幢被监视的房子还是一片祥和：“那任务——”

“ _ _完成了！__ 这不是你想要的吗，脾气臭的家伙？我们听取了你的建议，把事情搞定了、”

“但是……那个妻子和孩子们还有其他——”

“孩子们估计还在睡觉，而妻子嘛……她和她的丈夫一起，去了那个被子弹爆头了的人都会去的地方。”

Jack坐了起来，一下子睡意全消。他注视着道路对面的房子，试着找出能证实Brock的话的证据，跟房子的外观会为了表达里头有死人而改变似的。“ _ _操！Brock——你杀了——__ ”

“你他妈能不能开车？”

Jack打着引擎，看着冬兵和James一起扣上安全带。林肯车在路上匍匐前行，Jack想起来，在他醒来的时候，冬兵和Brock是一起回到车上的。

“Brock，你和他一起进入到房子里了吗？为什么？”

“什么？为什么我要和他一起进去？你认为他处理不了两个在床上睡觉的人？”

他能感觉到旁边冬兵的注视。

“那你在车外做些什么？”

“你并不在能够询问我的行动的位置， _ _Rollins特工，__ 但我在外面喝一瓶单麦芽酒。”

“什么？”Jack精神了，“你他妈在逗我，对吧？”

“是啊，”Brock戏弄道，“我在开玩笑。而这个——”他伸到前面去，晃了晃瓶子，“只是你可怜的幻觉。”

“把它给我！”

Jack试着抢过来，但Brock一下把它拿走了。

“想都别想。你已经犯迷糊了，在你把我们开上高速公路之前我不会打开它的。”

Brock花了接下来的几分钟嘲笑Jack缺乏睡眠发作（这完全是他的错）和抱怨花了太长时间才去到高速。Jack只是沿着原路返回，但Brock非得用上导航仪，然后他手机的机器人的声音就能够加入这场嘲笑，每六秒钟就告诉他要掉头。Brock一直在说他很想喝酒，但是在上高速之前都不会打开瓶子，像是在路面喝酒会有坏魔力，能把掌管交通阻塞的神明惹恼。在加拿大，这不成问题的原因可能是Brock从踏进小屋到踏进飞机之间就只有无休止的醉酒。Jack猜想，一旦一个男人的血液酒精浓度达到某个百分点，他的力量就算连神都阻止不了。

Jack一驶上上匝道，他听见瓶盖吸附在瓶子上的声音，和Brock发出的愚蠢的牛仔般的噪音。几秒钟过后，一声咕哝声响起，然后是一次深呼气，空气中飘满了酸味。

Jack在渴望有什么能够缓和他的意识。他把手伸到后面：“让我看看。”

“不，”Brock回答，“你在开车。”

“你说，我们上到高速之后——”

“我说我会打开它，我没说过你能喝 _ _这玩意儿。__ ”

Jack激动地把手臂伸得更远：“Brock， _ _把该死的瓶子给我！__ ”

Brock讥笑着把瓶子拎得更远，让他够不着。

Jack把手放回方向盘上。前面就是一个出口，他打算从那里出去，然后他就可以找个安静的地方跟Brock打一架，也许会让他挂点彩，直到得到他想要的，但是，跟其他要离开凤凰城的人一样感兴趣，他决定要测试一下他和冬兵的关系。

他看了看坐在他旁边的人，坐得笔直，腿间还放着个泰迪熊。Jack一直看着他直到他们的视线相交，然后，他模仿Pierce那冷静而有威严的语气，他说道：“把那个瓶子从他手里夺走。”

冬兵看上去先是很不确定，他可能想着这是某个被迫参与的愚蠢的游戏。他往后看着Brock，后者正大笑着，并装腔作势地警告道：“想都别想，兄弟。”

他再次看向Jack，而这次Jack非常认真：“把，那个，瓶子，从他那里，夺走。 _ _现在就去。__ ”

起初，冬兵尊敬地把他的金属手臂往后伸去，就像Jack之前做的那样，给Brock一个机会去有尊严地投降。

Brock再次大笑：“不可能。”他说道，在冬兵解开安全带、把James放到一旁的时候还在笑着，“我问到了背叛的味道。”然后，“嘿！”冬兵半个身子爬了过来要进行他的任务。

Jack不确定到底在发生什么，（因为他在开车所以他得一直看着路）但后面绝对有一场扭打，他不得不往窗户方向贴去，好让冬兵有足够的空间去跟Brock打起来。最后，他听到响亮的一声“ _ _嗷！操！__ ”然后冬兵手里带着酒瓶坠回他的位置，把瓶子递给了Jack。

这是他喝过的最好的威士忌；这是个好东西，但胜利让它的味道更佳甜美。他喝下尽可能多的酒，然后把瓶子递回去给冬兵，希望他知道该怎么做。他的确知道。他含着瓶口，在Brock抱怨这有多贵的背景音乐下，把瓶子从上往下倒了过来。冬兵留了大概两英寸到底的量给Brock，他礼貌地递回去，然后抱着James一起系上了安全带。

“你们两个浑球。”Brock嘟囔道，挫败地对他抢回来的威士忌的残渣撅起嘴。


	9. Chapter 9

****任务时间：2013-2014（续）** **

****2014年1月11日** **

不清楚是什么原因，Brock决定不再为威士忌而当一个烦人精，他把剩下的酒喝掉之后就昏睡过去了。

六点半时，他们停在新墨西哥州去给汽车加汽油和休息一下。Jack有超过十二个小时没有站起来了。他们一停在机器旁边，Brock就抬起头，留意了一下周围，然后就一言不发地走进小超市。当他再出来的时候，他拎着两个很重的塑料袋走回林肯车，袋子发出巨大的响声。

“美好的早晨应该配上野火鸡威士忌和可乐，你说对吗？”进车之前，Brock露出大大的露齿笑容，看上去好像在说‘ _ _因为你们昨晚没有让我喝上好酒，今天早上你们就得面对我的臭脸__ ’。所以这看上去很慷慨的行为只是Brock在等待复仇的机会。Jack对Brock赌上自己的健康、快乐和自我控制力就是要让队友感到悲催的意愿感到惊讶。

当Jack坐上驾驶座的时候，Brock已经在给冬兵喝他自制的有毒鸡尾酒。他认为他这是要烦着他，但Jack想着，冬兵喝得越多，给Brock剩下的就会越少。（这是在Jack意识到Brock买了四提酒、足够一场婚礼的供给之前。）

Jack知道Brock想让他开口要酒喝，那他当然不会这么做。说实话，他一点想喝的欲望都没有。他跟着父亲长大，知道野火鸡威士忌带不来什么的好结果。他从来没有见过有人在早上七点喝这罪恶的玩意儿，但他很肯定不会有什么好事情发生。

Brock喝醉带来的最明显的影响就是Jack会开一整天的车。当然，Brock会说他能够开车，但他知道Jack不会让他开的。两个人能玩这场游戏，Jack想，计划着停在德州大草原区的一家旅店，睡上十六个小时，远离Brock沙哑的声音和腐臭的呼吸。Brock估计会唠叨着要回家，但他得杀了他才能得到车钥匙。

Jack在高速公路上驰骋，渴望着在阿马里洛等待他的雪白床单和小块香皂。Brock，看上去已经不满足于熏臭车后座，开始越过座位靠过来，折腾着无线电。

“看看周围，兄弟，”Jack在Brock已经把旋钮两次转到尽头的时候说道，“我们现在在荒郊野岭，你什么都收不到。”

“胡说，这些司机在外面可能有什么可以听的。”

“是啊，这叫民用波段电台，他们用来抱怨警察和互相讲黄暴笑话的。你现在能坐回去吗？”Jack用手肘把这个烦人精推回去。

Jack摇下车窗，在Brock灌下另一瓶酒时把他的气味冲散。这款鸡尾酒里面含可乐这一点真是太糟糕了，不然的话他就会希望Brock能够喝醉然后睡死过去。悲哀的是，这家伙体内的咖啡因几乎和酒精一样多。

另一方面，冬兵甚至喝得比Brock还要多，但还是Jack的理想乘客。他安静地坐着，学习着道路的景观，用鼻子呼吸着，这样的话即使他的嘴变得跟Brock的一样臭，至少Jack不会受影响。

Brock好几次试着挑起话题聊天，但全都没有回音。他试着谈论运动队伍和电视节目，无论是Jack还是冬兵都不关心或者听都没听过，而因为Jack醒着，他都不试图去讲他那些夸张的英勇事迹。Jack很乐意看到Brock吃下自己种的苦果——当个浑球一点都不有趣，尤其是在你出门在外、喝醉酒无事可做，而没有人想和你说话的时候。

“我饿了。”Brock在他们经过一个写着‘麦当劳在前方五十英里处’的标识牌时说道。沙漠正围绕着他们。

“好吧。”Jack说道，“如果那不是毫无意义的话在五十英里之后再跟我说。”

不知怎地，Brock成功让自己在十分钟时候睡着了，当他们见到那个能去到麦当劳的高速公路出口时，Jack让车保持笔直地开走。他们经过了那个出口时，冬兵转过头去看着司机，后者安静地把一根手指抵在唇上。冬兵在把头转回去看风景时微微地扬起了嘴唇。

几分钟过后，Jack决定给伤口撒点盐：“士兵，”他轻声道，“看看他后面的袋子里还有什么。”

冬兵快速地解开了束缚，把James递给司机，然后跪在座位上在后面快速翻动着。“四大瓶酒精，还有三小瓶可乐。”他报告道，声音比呢喃还要轻。

“ _ _四瓶？__ ”Jack张大嘴，脸上露出怀疑的表情。

冬兵点了点头。

“把最好的那瓶拿过来。”

Jack不知道冬兵会怎么理解他说的‘最好的’的意思，但他没花超过一秒钟就抓住了一瓶占边威士忌，所以显然他在跟着Brock的时候学到了一些饮酒的知识。

“选得好。”Jack窃笑道，拿出一个不知道什么时候的空饮料杯，让冬兵往里倒半杯。冬兵并不需要别人告知他也能喝，他们平和地喝着酒过了几个小时。

虽然Brock会再次醒过来，不幸的是，当他起来的时候，太阳已经在天空高挂。他没花太长时间就意识到，麦当劳早就在后面老远了。

“搞毛啊？”他大叫，“我记得说过我饿了。”

“我也记得，”Jack爽快地同意道，“我还记得我跟你说过，要在适当的时候提醒我，而适当的时候来了又走了，而我认为你什么都没说。我觉得你现在选择为某件事争吵会很奇怪，因为我们现在周围什么都没有，估计也没有食物——”

“ _ _行啦！__ ”Brock咆哮道，然后开始喃喃自语，Jack听见开瓶子的声音，可乐在喷气，袋子在摩擦，“嘿！我的占边呢？”

 

****任务时间：2013-2014（续）** **

****2014年1月11-12日** **

Jack在阿马里洛的第一个出口开出高速，然后开进他看到的第一家宾馆。

“噢，我猜我们要开房了（a room）。”这是Brock愉快而出乎意料的回应。

“几间房（Rooms），复数，我需要点隐私。”Jack明确道。

“别担心，”Brock回道，疾走到大门处把门打开，“看见你打飞机不在我的愿望清单上。”

Brock走进办公室，带回来两把钥匙。“给你，”他说着，把其中一把扔给Jack，“你就在我们旁边的那一间，所以要是你怕了……”

“等等， _ _我们？__ ”

“对啊，我和冬兵。”

“你们共用一间房……”

“是啊，”Brock回答，弯下腰直接对着车窗说话，估计想要看上去吓人一点，“我给你要了间单人房，因为你需要的私人时间，而双人房是给我和他的。”

Jack瞪着他，他意识到这从一开始就是Brock的计划。喝一整天的酒，就是为了让他精疲力尽，他知道Jack会想要在宾馆过夜，还不用亲口说出来——这太精明了。精明、变态、密谋的计划。

Jack看了看冬兵，后者的表情一如既往地空白和平静。然后他转回去看着Brock，低声沉着地说道：“你不认为他可以自己一间房吗？”

Brock动了动下巴，像是准备好要打一场：“我们是管理员，我们在这里是要管理他。总得有人看着他，而你想要自己一个人，那就我来咯。现在如果你想要继续这场讨论的话，我要让你先从这辆破车里出来。”

Jack无视他，并再次转向冬兵：“你觉得这样没问题吗？你不想要自己的房间？告诉这个混蛋回去给你搞间房。”

这个叛徒只是耸耸肩。这个小混球。情况适合他的时候他很乐意去挑衅和反抗Brock——叫他能力不够、违背他的愿望给熊起名字、往他身上扔垃圾、还有偷他的酒—— _ _两次__ ——但对于自己的贞洁，他特么一点都不在意。

Jack举起双手投降：“好吧， _ _操。__ 忘了我说过的话吧。去他的。操你们俩。”

Brock在Jack倒车并能够把他的头扯下来之前离开车窗。也许下次他的运气会好一点。林肯车在越过停车场、停到他的房间前面的一块空地的时候发出尖锐的声音。他下车，猛地关上车门，把他的行李从后车箱拿出来，关上盖子，然后快步走进他的房间，狠狠地关上身后的门。他把自己摔到床上，呻吟着感叹完全平躺的快感，在几分钟之内就睡着了。

他醒来的时候房间里已经暗了下来。黑暗会给予一种受欢迎的孤立的感觉，如果没有各种生活的声音围绕着他的话——电视机巨大声响、大吼大叫、不知道什么东西在敲打着、大声关门的声音。他继续听着活动的声音，开始意识到这些全部都来自同一个地方——隔壁那间房。

他起身像僵尸一样走出他的房间，打着呵欠，脚步蹒跚。他慵懒地敲着Brock的房门，然后注意到吵闹的里面是听不见的。他转了转把手，发现门没锁，然后就把打开了。

里面臭得就像是某个混蛋的储物室和地下酒吧。Brock在房间中央，没穿上衣，对着电视大喊（电视在最大音量）、一只手里拿着塑料杯子、另一只拿着香烟。冬兵在床上，也是半裸，听着Brock嚷嚷，看见站在门口的Jack时无聊地转过头来。他也拿着塑料杯和香烟。看上去他们把地毯当做烟灰缸，而且Brock肯定把他的行李包翻了个底朝天，然后把他的东西扔得到处都是——衣服、浴室用品、文件、甚至武器。每个酒瓶子都被打开并喝了一半，家具都被摆在奇怪的位置，就像倆六岁儿童大闹过一番一样。

由于某种原因，吸引Jack大多数注意力的是冬兵随意抽香烟的样子，就像他已经这么做了大半辈子。考虑到他出身的那个年代，这个男人很可能九岁就开始抽烟了，但还是……

“他拿着那根香烟做什么？”Jack问道，但电视机的声音把他的掩盖了。

冬兵显然在享受着他的香烟，他越过Jack点点头，从站在那里开始第一次他终于引来Brock的注意力。

“噢，嘿，咋了？”Brock拎起他的宾馆杯子，往里倒了天知道是什么的东西，反正不是水。

“我说，他拿着那根香烟做什么？”Jack吼道。

Brock终于把电视机音量调低到一半：“噢，我不知道，他想要一根。”

“所以？”Jack走过去把冬兵嘴里的东西拔出来，扔到地上，用他长了老茧的脚后跟踩灭。冬兵吐出最后一口烟，什么都没说。

“你们两个赶紧把这高中酒店派对收拾好了然后去睡觉，我们明天有很长一段车程，我是不会去开全程的。”Jack走到电视机那里按了电源按钮，“还有洗个澡，你们两个都是，这里臭死了。”他考虑过应该说清楚他们要 _ _分开__ 去洗澡，但知道这样就会太过了，所以他补充道，“这里的墙很薄，所以小声点。”他希望Brock在认为他在隔壁能够听到这间房里发生的事情之后能够收敛一下。反正只是 _ _希望。__

Jack逛回他的房间，给自己洗了个澡。热水简直是天堂，但他的兴致被隔壁再次响起的电视机和Brock含糊不清的嚷嚷给摧毁了。如果他在洗澡和浴室恼人的风扇声下都能听见，那这里的墙壁的确像纸一样薄。Jack只看见还有两辆车停在停车场，所以他不用担心他们会引来关注。只有他要忍受Brock愚蠢的声音。

Jack想知道冬兵为什么不制止他——他得知道这全都非常不恰当甚至很危险。就像他不在乎会发生什么会让整个组织都陷入被暴露的危险；他做了该做的，做得正确，如果成功，棒极了，如果没有， _ _完蛋__ 了。回去取泰迪熊的事情可能完全无关证据，他只是想要开着林肯到处走看看他会不会激怒他的管理员。Jack对那个俄罗斯狙击手的故事同样感到不安，冬兵可能不知道自己确切的身份，但他得知道他不是自愿的。而且如果九头蛇明天就倒了，每个人都会完蛋，除了他，他会被当做一个战俘或者人质，尤其是跟Rogers有关的情况下，而且毫无疑问他会。所以为什么冬兵要在意任务是成功还是失败呢？

有一件事是肯定的——这个混蛋需要一次强有力到底洗脑，需要清掉所有的任性、香烟、泰迪熊、酒精、和同性恋这些在过去几个月堆在他脑袋里的东西。他们回到DC之后，Jack会跟Pierce说得清清楚楚，即使这意味着揭露Brock的某些轻率之举。随着洞察计划的进行，也许让这家伙退役只是时间问题。他们之间有过一段美好的时光，但涉及到这些问题，Jack会亲手让这混蛋退休。在一次心跳的时间内。

他踏出浴间，把风扇关了。隔壁的派对还在继续，但没吵到他睡不了的程度。他能听见Brock又在讲那些故事，他想象着冬兵坐在那里，叼着根香烟，他的视线放在Brock的物品上，像是在找能点着林肯车引擎的工具。至少那是Jack会做的事。但再一次，他可能给予冬兵太多夸奖了。

Jack倒在床上，闭上眼睛，担心着冬兵可能早上就不在那里了。他决定拉起百叶窗，打开窗户，这样他就能听见车子那边的声音了。如果他是徒步离开，那样就麻烦了，但至少他们不会被困在这里。Jack想知道Pierce会说什么，更糟糕的惩罚会是什么——Pierce会杀掉他，或者Pierce会派他和Brock去某个没有尽头的圆桌骑士任务去找回那个操蛋的家伙。在睡着之前，他决定他会乞求死亡。

当他在黑暗中醒来，他的第一个想法是想出他 _ _为什么__ 会醒来的原因。闹钟上显示着三点四十一分。他从床上跳起来，跑到窗户边推开百叶窗，他看见林肯车还是安静冰冷的停在那里。他转回屋内，站在那里听着、思考着、想知道他是不是变得多疑了。有什么把他吵醒了，还是说，他醒来是因为，你知道，有些人偶尔会醒过来。

他开始往床那边走，但在听到隔壁传来一声温和的撞击声之后停了下来。就是这个了，夜里的轻微的碰撞声响，但这其中有点他不能确切指出的鬼鬼祟祟和阴险。

他一动不动地站在床边，等着再次听到那个声音。他听到了，三次，每一次的触碰都比之前那一次响，还有喘气的声音盖过那些，刺激感直到最后，像是相反裂开的裂缝。

不可否认，这样人类的声音让他放松了警惕，也刺痛了他，而他说不出为什么。他缓慢地靠近墙壁，把脸贴上去，只留下一英寸的距离，近到他能够感觉到他呼吸的温度正吹进他的嘴里。这让他很恶心，感觉被墙壁和隔壁发生的事羞辱了。他转过头对着空旷的空间呼吸，让耳朵更加贴近那堵发霉的墙壁。

他听见带有哽咽的话语和嗡嗡声的低语，还有低沉平滑的咕噜声。他以为他能听见亚麻布摩擦的声音，但这不可能，没有墙壁能薄到那个程度。然后是更多的呢喃，还有某些刺耳——湿润的声响。他把耳朵压在墙上，他的眼睛没什么可以看的，就这么睁大，在记得要眨眼的时候感到发干。

他离开墙壁几英寸，然后看着它，像是瞪到足够长、足够接近之后就能让它变得透明。但他不需要那个去想象隔壁到底发生了什么事。

先是出来一些片段。推攘、拉扯、紧抓、啃咬；来自饥渴的手指和牙齿的又红又紫的印记；手臂和大腿为了方便而被摆动着。每一个声音都是来自不同的行为，但同时也是来自人们在决定在对方身上发情时会做的事。最终他没有选择，只好把这些都拼在一起。 _ _做爱。__ 他们在那边操着，就在他旁边的房间，互相把体液蹭到对方身上，然后把床弄湿。他几乎能尝到他们汗水里的咸味了。

他从墙壁退开，还听着他们找到了节奏。震动的床垫让床架只是略微靠着墙，他能从那些羞怯的撞击中感觉到紧张的克制，他们在抑制着自己，试着在兴奋中尽可能地保持安静。明显本应就该料到他们会这么做，他们想着能够瞒过Jack这一点很让他生气。而这只会让事情变好那么一点点，他残酷地注意到。一个延长快乐的理由和一个他们可以珍惜和取乐的共同秘密。在他们把冬兵绑起来清空大脑的时候，他会试着记得这段两腿大张的记忆吗？Jack永远不会明白为什么男人会让自己被那样使用，女人同样。对他来说，针刺是对人类存在的祸害，而性也不过是对私人空间的侵犯。

从他听见第一声喘息，恶心的感觉就在他的胃里翻滚着，但现在他的猜疑被确定了，他感到全然的不适。没有什么比把他当成傻瓜更让他困扰了。他不能想象躺回被窝里捂上耳朵，或者第二天坐在林肯车里，假装没注意到他们的容光焕发或者他们之间缠绵的视线。

敲墙的迫切感正伴随Jack的脾气上升。他有两个选择，两个伴随他余生的创伤——一是知道Brock在插另一个男人的屁股时的声音是什么样的，或者是知道当他做同样的事情时Brock _ _看上去__ 会是怎样的。而第二个选项的代价是更深入和更不可磨灭的污点,这也给予他搞砸Brock的高潮的满足感。

带着故意的心态，Jack穿着拳击三角裤走出他的房间，站在Brock的房门前。他让夜晚的冷空气吹拂着自己，想着这样做的后果会不会超过他想要的。Jack决定不去在乎一脚踹开的门，他满足于木头碎裂的声音、从门框上飞落的螺丝、还有墙壁空洞的响声。

他及时地打开灯光的开关，看到Brock急忙从床上爬起来，全裸并且勃起着。

“ _ _搞什么鬼？__ ”Brock大喊道。

Brock湿润的屌对着他的方式总让他感觉到被冒犯了，Jack没能忍受足够长的时间去回答他。他走进房间，往Brock的脸上揍了三拳。最后那拳打破了他的鼻子，让他往后倒在空床上。当Brock呻吟着捂着鼻子时，Jack把他翻了过来，不偏不倚地往他的肾的位置重击了好几回。然后他想起来冬兵，后者睁大眼睛，裹着毯子，一脸惊恐地看着Jack。

“起来！”Jack吼道，拽着金属臂把他从床上拉起来，“走， _ _出去！__ ”Jack把他推向打开的房门，然后赶出Brock的房间，进到他自己的那间房里。

里面只有一张床，而Jack没打算跟一个裸男分享。他拿出一条后备内裤和T恤，把它们甩给了冬兵。“把它们穿上，然后到床上睡觉。”

Jack躺在他自己的那边，背对着房间里多余的人。他听见Brock房间里水槽的声响，估计这个浑球在洗脸上的血。

当冬兵躺到床上，Jack都没有看他一眼。他把灯关了之后，继续听了Brock的动静几分钟。水龙头关上了，而Brock开始捣腾那扇门，估计也关不上。沉重的拖曳声肯定是Brock在门前放置些家具的时候弄出来的，然后是他把自己扔上床时床垫弹簧发出的声响。

 

****任务时间：2013-2014（续）** **

****2014年1月12日** **

第二天早上就有点尴尬了。闹钟响完之后，Jack命令冬兵去洗澡并给了他些衣服。然后他排他去隔壁看看Brock是否还活着。Jack的担忧并不是言过其实，Brock居然还没报复回来，这实在不是他的性格。

在他自己洗完澡之后，他看见冬兵坐在床上看关于凤凰城谋杀案的新闻。对于Jack来说，那已经是好几年前的事。“他怎样了？”

冬兵指了指电视，一脸困惑。

“不，不是那个死人—— _ _Brock。__ ”

“他还活着。”冬兵答道。

“很好。”Jack说着，现在他的担忧可以消去了，他在想其他可能的问题，“但他现在一团糟是不是？我打赌他现在很糟糕和很生气。他有说他很生气吗？他有说什么要杀了我之类的话吗？他到底起床没有？”

冬兵在等待这一连串的问题结束，然后回答：“他醒了，而且他的伤势非常显著。”

 

才九点半，但其他的客人都已经离开了，林肯车是仅有的停在那里的车辆。Jack发动引擎，决定给Brock五分钟。十分钟过后，他按了汽车喇叭。十五分钟之后，他再次拍响了喇叭，并让冬兵去找他，告诉他要把人带上才出来。

“还有别忘了James，”Jack在他身后喊道，“如果你觉得把他留在小屋是件坏事，那你永远想象不到人们在某间被毁坏的宾馆房间里找到臭得跟性爱似的他之后会想到些什么。”

冬兵走到Brock的房间，一分钟之后带着James走了出来，他坐进车里，把James放好，然后系好安全带。

“你是不是忘了什么？”Jack问道。

“他来了。”

时间刚好，Brock磕磕绊绊地从他的房间里出来，一瘸一拐地走到后车箱，一大早在扮鬼脸。墨镜遮住了他一部分的脸。关上车箱盖之后，他翻滚上后座，一边嚎叫着一边把腿搬进车里。

“你感觉怎样了？”Jack谨慎地问道。

“糟透了……”Brock扯下墨镜，“看看我，你 _ _认为__ 我感觉如何？”

他的眼睛肿胀着，有浣熊般的黑眼圈，他的鼻子瘀紫，明显歪了。

“上帝啊，Brock，”Jack说着，声音充满懊悔，“我——”

“天杀的马桶！你能相信吗？这么多年了，一个马桶能把我伤成这样！”Brock指着自己受创的脸，开始大笑，“我们的男孩说，我尿得到处都是，然后在上面滑倒了。我 _ _什么__ 都不记得。”

Jack往旁边看去，只看到冬兵空白的表情。一个真正的专家。

Brock小心地戴上墨镜：“我们去找点吃的吧，然后我才能吃在急救箱里找到的奥施康定，我的脸要痛死我。”Brock打开了一个瓶子，喝了什么能熏臭整辆车的东西，“我还得注意酱油，”他咳嗽着说道，“今天早上我的肾痛得要命，就像有人把它们打了一顿。 _ _操。__ ”


End file.
